What I Couldn't Bear
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Two years in darkness...two years of supressed pain...two years of sacrifice...two years of confusion. Two years ago, Jack Frost disappeared with the Nightmare King, and for that time Bunnymund has supressed his hurt beneath the rage of betrayal. He knows what he saw, but why he doesn't know... But Jack does, and so he must hide, in dark and silence...(not a great summary :P)
1. Beyond Reach

**WHAT I COULDN'T BEAR**

_Wahoo! My second Rise of the Guardians fanfic! :D_

_Before anything else, just in case anyone has read my first ROTG fanfic, this is NOT the sequel I promised I would someday write (and I do very much intend to write it :P), this is a different one, and this one WILL be shonenai/yaoi (boyxboy), so in case you don't enjoy that, fair warning :)_

_This will be eventual JackRabbit, but with bits of BlackIce throughout...can't say how much as of yet, have to wait and see :P_

_Ok, so this first chapter is a bit more of a prologue, so if the situation seems a bit strange...don't worry, that was on purpose and all will be explained later :P_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians or any of its characters, only this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beyond Reach**

They were too noisy; one could hardly blame them for the disgruntled sounds of boredom, but their complaints had grown no less annoying over time than they had been the first time.

Still, despite the irritation, it wasn't the quiet distaste of his so called guards that had woken him, but the silence that filled the background.

Unlike them, it was too quiet here. Yes, as he'd repeated to himself over and over, that was to be expected in a place like this, whose few occupants were about as exciting as the ashes of a fire long died out…

…but sheesh! The groaning earth around him was livelier than anything with a conscious thought here!

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he unwillingly tore himself from the peace and comfort of rest, and forced his eyes open.

Hm, strange. Despite the less than pleasant awakening, he felt better rested than normal…

…clearly, _he'd _felt merciful enough to leave him alone this time.

"About time…" He grumbled as he shifted his body.

It had been forever since he'd been allowed to sleep without disturbance!

He stared to the ceiling above; a rocky surface hidden beneath an ever renewing cover of ice, just like the rest of his…room…

Angered at daring to refer to it in such a way, he yanked himself up off the bed, his bare feet quickly finding the ground.

It was warm, as always; he'd long stopped seeing the point in trying to frost it when it just kept melting so quickly.

He stretched, more for something to do rather than out of actual need. His foot slid to the side to hook around his one companion in this place;

Yes, he was going to call it a companion, who was there to care?

He kicked the staff lightly forward from where it had been leaning against the bed, and easily caught it in his hand.

These little actions; stretching, making a trick of picking up his staff…things that should've been done without thought…

…sometimes they seemed like his only comfort left.

"Well good morning to you to, lame heads!"

Lame heads? Oh for the love of…! Even his insults and taunts were starting to suffer!

It made him want to whine and sulk.

Regardless, the dark creatures outside glared between the beams of frost covered rock that rose between the ceiling and ground at the entrance of his…quarters…?

…eh, it was better than a more personal title like his "room".

"Oh, sorry. Good _afternoon_? Midday? Wait wait…I'm gonna go with midnight…I'm being a night owl again aren't I?" He joked half-heartedly as he held his staff over his shoulder and walked out between the bars, "But I guess you guys wouldn't know, I mean who can tell in a place with no clocks that never sees a spark of day light, am I right?"

They looked as ticked off as normal by his cockiness. They were always forced to baby sit him whilst he slept, but they couldn't touch him without order, even as he stood right there mocking them.

Hey, wasn't his fault the bars were so spaced out that they only made it _look _like a cage…

Cage! Yes! That was the word. He tipped his hat to his brain for deciding to wake up.

"So, any chance of grub today guys? And don't worry, I'm not picky, just hungry."

He walked a few steps away, before turning back to them, already expecting the expression he was sent before he saw it.

"Ok ok, I'll go find something myself then…" he brushed his fingers through his hair casually, giving a playful grin that he knew was a dark version of what it had once been, "…and while I'm at it, I'll even go see what time of day it is!"

It never failed. The prankster knew these creatures were way too serious to take a joke. Sheesh, they were worse than…

'_Crud, idiot! Don't go there…don't go there…'_

The dark figures shrieked in disapproval, moving to stop him.

They barely avoided the staff that swung out to point at them menacingly. Their now angry captive turned to face them, sapphire gems darkened by the rage burning in his chest.

They didn't need to know that his anger wasn't directed at them, only that they'd feel it if they pushed their luck.

"You wanna know what happened to the last nightmare that tried to stop me having what shred of fun I can in this place?" He whispered as cold as the element of his nature, "…I froze it where it stood, and pushed it off the cliff to smash on the ground far below. Must've taken at least thirty seconds before I heard the shatter…"

Ok, so all he'd actually done was freeze the nightmare's hoofs to the ground and frost its mouth shut. Though he was a prankster, it had never been in his nature to lie, but after all this time down here, he just didn't care. Besides, the fib did its job…surprisingly…as he saw both nightmares shift uncomfortably. He'd figured they'd be aware that in return for protection from their fury, he was also banned from harming them.

But hey, who was he to argue with a successful bluff?

He lowered his staff a little, but glared ruefully at the nightmares.

"Don't think I won't do it again either."

The slightly more aggressive of the two gave a deep, threatening sound.

"Uh uh uh…" He waved his staff as he raised his eyebrows casually, "Mind your manners. I also happened to over-hear what your master told you all those months ago…" He ran his fingers through his hair smoothly as his voice dropped to imitate the one from memory, "_…not a hair on his head, unless I say so_."

Now that really seemed to concern the nightmares. The second one even backed off a little, looking to its friend, who just glared furiously.

The boy stood tall, giving a sharp, cocky tilt of his head in response to them getting the message.

"You should be happy. You were told to keep an eye on me whilst I was asleep. I'm awake now, which means you're off duty…"

With a smooth flick of his wrist, his staff came forward, momentarily shining a fierce, stunning blue. Spikes of ice burst free of the ground, creating a small but lethal barrier between the two parties.

"Don't forget where you came from…" He whispered darkly as he peered over his work, "…I may not have created you, but I gave up some pretty damn good dreams so you could be!"

Turning sharply, he tapped his staff upon the ground. Glowing again, a thin sheet of ice spread down the slope before him, which he gladly…and quite gracefully…slid down.

He followed the cliff face around until a ledge veering off to the left appeared. He directed the ice over it, making it extend a few metres over the dark chasm below. Even as his road ended though, he wasn't afraid. He flipped through the air, feeling a weak gust rise to give him a quick boost to safety upon the opposite side of the chasm.

Now away from his painful guards, the silence truly sang its deafening song.

Raising his hood over his head, he took in the sheer size of the chasm. A world all of its own it almost seemed, even though it wasn't that far below the surface; A world of rock, darkness, silence and…at least where ever he'd been…ice.

Here and there, lamps hung from the walls…for his sake more than anything.

Tsk, oh how thoughtful…not!

He scowled ruefully at the pathetic orbs of orange, existing only to stop him going blind in this place. After all, everything…or everyone…else, preferred the darkness. He found himself raising his staff as he had many a time before, ready to smash the mocking light. And like many a time before, he quickly forced himself to drop his arm. Like it or not, he needed the light.

Glancing cautiously over his shoulder, he began to run, not deterred by the narrowness of the ledge. He made his way past obstacles he'd memorized by now, each step picking up speed, almost leading him to glide.

He breathed in deeply, and his heart jumped in excitement as the air wasn't so stale now. He smirked as he past the last lamp, unlit from a lack of maintenance; he wasn't expected to be here after all.

Around the corner he ran, inhaling another dose of the cleaner air…

…and there it was.

He couldn't stop the genuine smile. About ten metres down, the path turned another corner, and he could see even from this distance that the lighting was much brighter; a gentle iridescence only one thing could ever bring.

He ran down the path, almost laughing in joy; the sun…the sun was out! Just beyond the corner, the surface opened to provide a natural light and ventilation system…

…and, a passage between worlds.

Five metres…four…three…two…one…

His hand grabbed the corner to swing around, when a sharp twinge stopped him dead.

The pants of excitement changed to anxiety as his hand slid up to hold his shoulder.

'_What am I doing?'_

He knew better than this…he knew WAY better!

Terrified by the thought starting to rise, he looked to the corner desperately, and tried again. But whether the twinges were real, or he'd just grown too used to expecting them, the warning couldn't be ignored.

'_What's more important to you?'_

He growled at the words that hissed through his memory.

"Come on!" he yelled as he rested his back against the rock wall.

His face wove through a muddle of emotions; Rage, nervousness, longing, rebellious consideration, shame, sadness, pure distaste…

…and finally settled on dismay.

He couldn't do it…he just couldn't.

He gave a pained sound, his eyes shutting and his teeth gritting as he slid to sit down against the wall.

How many times was he going to put himself through this? Sure maybe if he was just to peer at the sunlight, or even bathe in it from within the chasm, it would be ok…

…but could he be taunted by that display of freedom and not take it?

"No chance…" He whispered.

He would run without question…

…and that was NO option.

The face of his bane flashed through his mind, making his emotions all flare up in one deadly concoction inside his chest.

His face contorted in fury, he threw back his head and let out a scream that filled every last inch of the chasm. He cared not who or what heard it…in fact, perhaps part of him wanted all to hear…to know his hate and disgust for all of this.

The sound travelled around the corner, echoing and making the escape through the surface he denied himself. It seemed it planned to bathe within the sunlight in his place.

Except it wasn't…as he believed…the sun that witnessed the cry of desperation…

…just its gentle, but equally magnificent counter-part.

* * *

_Wow, now that was short for one of MY chapters! XD But, pretty good length for a prologue I guess :)_

_I actually have written the drafts for the next couple of chapters as well, and it seems non of them are going to be as long as chapters I normally write...weird...kinda hope that changes later on :P_

_Anyway, I'll apologise as I always do for any spelling and grammar mistakes. As I said, the next couple of draft chapters are done, so hopefully the next chapter won't be long away (that won't last forever though...I've got a LONG way to go with this story...lol, I just couldn't resist posting what I'd done any longer :P)._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!_

_Will update asap!_


	2. Only Broken Within

_And here's chapter 2!_

_Ok, if at all Bunny or North don't sound right in this, I apologise, I'm still not very good at getting their accents right, but I tried XD_

_I want to say thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, favoured and followed the first chapter, particularly the first few from whom I never received an email to alert me (Not sure what was happening, the website must've been being fixed or something), though everything is fine now. Thankyou all of you :) I know there was an anoynomous review in there, and since I can't reply to them normally, thankies! XD_

_Well, hopefully this chapter will answer some questions...still trying to keep the pace slow, but not too slow of course :P_

_As always, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! Please enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters, only this fanfiction._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: Only Broken Within**_

"There it goes!"

"I've got it North!"

"Watch out!"

"AH! Oh floss!"

"Sandy, heads up!"

The little man of gold set up as the colourful disk whizzed towards him, an elf holding on for dear life.

Donning a little cap, he created a baseball and bat. With a smooth toss and swing, he hit the sand ball straight at his target.

Well, it _did _hit dead on target, but it's only success was to knock out the elf, leaving it to tumble off. Tooth was quick to catch it, whilst Sandy darted away from the crazy disk.

"North, how do we catch it?" Tooth panted.

"How? Quickly of course! It's heading for the town!" The large man answered.

Now _that _was certainly easier said than done. The rainbow disk was beautiful in flight, but spinning so fast, it had become as deadly as Tooths wings or Norths swords.

Just as it was about to head down the hill, it was struck hard from the side. Sandy ducked as it hurdled past, and smashed into a tree. It kept spinning fiercely, cutting deep into the trunk, before it finally wore out, coming to a smoking stop.

"Might wanna put that one on recall mate."

They turned to their fellow guardian as he walked into view, arm still raised from catching his boomerang.

"Bunny!" Tooth chirped happily, giving the Pooka a quick hug from surprise.

"It was not meant to even leave work shop!" North grumbled, clearly frustrated from the pesky chase, "That is LAST time, elves get near spare snow globes!"

As he ranted quietly in Russian and went to collect the toy, Bunnymund turned to Tooth.

"Is this worth understanding?" He frowned at a dent in his weapon, and put it away.

Tooth just gave an awkward smile and shrug.

"He was testing a new toy. Somehow an elf got hold of a snow globe…got in the way of the toy…it was all a bit fast, we barely made it through the portal after it. Sure glad you happened to be nearby."

"Not exactly. I was just below the surface a few miles away, but even there you couldn't miss North's bellows. Thought I'd come see what I was missing out on, if it was big enough to get both you and Sandy to throw a sickie..."

"A what?"

"To skip work. As you've said before, you two work around the clock. Was there a meeting and I missed the signal?"

"No no. Sandy and I just thought we'd pay a quick visit. We wanted to invite you to, but you said you usually spend the first few months' right after Easter to rest and tend to the warren, right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well don't worry, we really just talked for a few minutes before this happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The fairy stiffened a little as the Pookas tone made it clear that he wasn't giving an inch of belief to her words; rather, all he'd heard from her was an excuse.

Well that wasn't entirely unjustified.

"Bunny Bunny, don't go getting upset. Now that this little mess is done…" North interrupted as he finally yanked the disk free, "…we can all go back to Pole. Eggnog on me…"

"I'll pass."

"Bah! Do not be spoil sport Bunny," The jolly man chuckled, "The pole may be busy, but there is always time for friends to have a drink together."

Sandy showed his agreement by making cups appear in his hands. Then he made another pair stack up on top of those, and continued to do so. It made North laugh.

"Or two or three drinks! You see, Sandy knows how to have…"

"Enough!"

All three flinched from the spirit of hopes snap. North's eyes grew large when he realised his mistake; the one word he should've known better than to use...he'd been going to say…

"Do you all…take me for a bloody fool?" Bunnymund whispered coldly, glaring over his shoulder at them.

He tapped his foot harshly, opening a tunnel as he readied to leave. Sandy quickly floated in his path, holding his hands up, asking the guardian to wait.

"Bunny please," Tooth also flew around in front of him, "I'm sorry, we weren't meaning to offend you…" She shut her eyes tight for a second, knowing not to avoid the topic now, "…We were trying not to upset you again. Sandy and I…we only wanted to know if there'd been any sign…"

"Sign of what?" Bunny growled, his ears lowered, "Why you three keep searching, is beyond me!"

"Bunny!" North yelled, not ready to let the Pookas anger hurt the rest of them, "You know well why we keep searching, and do not pretend that you don't care…"

"I'm not pretending mate!" Bunny snapped as he turned towards the larger man, "If you think I'm wasting my time, hunting down some traitor…"

"He's not a traitor!" It was Tooth's turn to show a bit of anger.

Sandy floated next to her, his expression showing his agreement. He formed images over his head, his arms moving to emphasise the question he was asking his fellow guardian.

"I already told you what I saw a million times!"

"But do _you _really know what you saw?" North countered.

That seemed exactly the wrong thing to say.

Bunnymund shot him a death glare, before jumping through the tunnel, disappearing as it closed up.

Tooth gave a short gasp, and wrapped her arms around herself. Sandy touched her arm comfortingly, though he too looked saddened.

North breathed out heavily, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He did not mean it," He assured her gently.

The fairy gave a short nod, knowing he was right, though she still looked to where the tunnel had been.

"Why does he want to hurt alone?" She whispered, shaking her head.

"Because for once, Bunny doesn't know to act, or how to feel," North answered sadly, "He has always managed to work out things by himself, and deal with them by his own means. But this time he cannot find such a simple answer, so he has chosen to believe the one that fuels only his anger, not the one that will raise false hope."

"But is it really false hope North?" Tooth looked to him, and she sounded almost desperate.

The guardian of wonder took a moment to compose himself, his own pain trying to break him.

"I hope not."

* * *

Bunnymund raced through the narrow tunnels faster than any animal could hope to out on open ground.

He was no fool. He knew exactly what today was, and he'd assumed his friends would meet up about it. After last year, he didn't blame them for not telling him…in fact he agreed it was better.

But to treat him like he was naïve? Aster had a lot of pride, and he valued honesty above most things…

…and…how could they ever think that he'd forget?

Going against his anger and pride, he changed course at the last second, adding another couple of minutes to his trip, before he finally opened the ground above, and jumped out.

'_What am I doing?'_

He growled quietly, hesitating a bit before he forced his steps forward. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the sight before him; a small but beautiful lake that shimmered in the summer sun.

He couldn't recall if he'd seen it like this before, so…unsolid?

'_It should never be melted…never.'_

The sad, defensive thought cried out in his head before he could even think to stop it, and he soon found his anger and hurt kicking him for it.

"Get past it, you're a pooka! He didn't die, he betrayed you, and a traitor is a traitor!"

The logical answer, it had always served him well in the past…

…so why, this time, did the word 'traitor', make his chest ache and his stomach churn?

He crouched by the lake, his ears lowering as he tried to convince his stomach to calm down.

Oh, he knew EXACTLY why he felt so sick; He hurt just as much as his friends, but damn if his pride was about to let him cry over the matter…

…but, pain had to be expressed in some form, and if nausea was the only path…

"GAH!"

Pain shot through his shoulder as an old wound ached, like mocking him about his emotions, reminding him that he couldn't escape his feelings no matter how strong he acted.

His pride rose once more as he held the aching joint, and stood up straight. The injury had been so bad when he'd first received it that he couldn't move his arm without immense pain. So despite being a quick healing immortal, it hadn't surprised him that it had taken quite a while for the pain to fade. What DID confuse him was that here and there, the ache returned to remind him of the past. He wasn't mortal…the aching should've been long gone after two years.

"It's just as well," He growled quietly, and leant against a tree.

He let his eyes close as he waited for the dulling pain to finish, whilst his emotions silently feuded within his chest.

'_Why…?'_

No. It didn't matter why; no excuse would change what had happened.

No excuse.

* * *

This part of the cavern came off quite noisy, at least compared to the rest of the so called 'hell'.

The nightmares bustled around. Without a purpose as of yet, they were becoming rowdy.

"Settle down all of you," Their master ordered, calm but firm, "You'll get your chance to play."

A dark hand hovered in the air, a tiny item within the palm glinting in the faint light.

The man watched with mild amusement; from within the item, he could see the edge of a forest, where a man sized rabbit stood next to a gleaming lake. He looked to be in pain of more than one kind.

"Hmph, well the rabbit's been surprisingly amusing over all this time, and rather less of a nuisance than the rest of them. It's almost a shame, sometimes I wonder if I gave up the better prize…"

The nightmares growled low somewhere behind him. He raised his gaze and smirked.

No, it was a good prize…but the better one was right here.

The image disappeared, and for a moment a face seemed to glare up at him. But he was quick to place the item away, for now keeping his back to the sudden commotion.

The resentful creatures moved back as the boy of blue and white stepped past, not bothering to return their hateful glares as his dulled blue eyes turned to his…his…

…he refused to say master, no matter who was in charge of everything around here.

"Hello Jack," Came the calm, cool whisper.

"You _called_, Pitch?" Jack barely avoided a growl in his voice, as his hand slipped up to grip his shoulder tightly, almost still feeling a weak ache there.

* * *

_Done and dusted :P_

_If there's ever any confusion within my chapters, please feel free to ask, although if it's to do with part of the plot line, I may not answer to avoid spoilers :P_

_This is my first time writing Pitch Black. I know there's not much to go by with this chapter (much more next time :P), but I'd like to know how I did with him, if anyone could please let me know? I always do my best to keep them as in character as possible._

_I think that's it for now...hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chains Of My Own Creation

_Yay! longest chapter so far! XD...still not as long as I normally write, but really happy with it :)_

_Thankyou so much to everyone. I'm so happy with how many views this has already had, I really appreciate it :)_

_I'm pretty fond of this chapter, but you'll have to decide for yourselves there :P_

_I should warn...whilst I decided to leave it at T rating for now, this chapter does contain mild suggestion of non concent, AND, sooner or later, this story WILL become M rated (don't know when yet, but will let you know when I do :P)_

_I hope this chapter answers more questions...if not, sowwy! ^^'...not entirely sure I'm happy with the title...but oh well! XD_

_Ok, enough ranting from me, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters, only this fanfic._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: Chains Of My Own Creation**_

The nightmare king didn't reply straight away.

Jack huffed quietly and glided up to the small platform Pitch was standing on.

"Feeling well Jack?"

"As well as I can in this place…" Jack muttered sourly, turning away.

"What was that?" Pitch finally glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes, I feel fine," Jack answered clearer, and halted his fidgeting.

Pitch hated it when he fidgeted, and as much as he loved to piss him off…

"Really? Well I suppose that's all well then…"

Uh oh…what was coming _now_?

"…I was a little concerned, since the nightmares tell me you were compelled again last night to go…wandering…"

Jack shot a furious glare over his shoulder at the nightmares. They seemed somewhat smug, at least until the frost spirits staff glowed threateningly.

"Jack."

He turned back, tensing as Pitch now stood directly in front of him.

Damn it! He felt it for just a second, but why did he have to feel it at all!? Even if it was just because he was startled, why did he have to get that spark of…fear?

Yellow eyes stared firmly at the face under the hood. In the past, he would've glared straight back with every ounce of his defiance, wanting the nightmare king to know that he WOULD strike him down if he ever got the chance.

Now though, he found his gaze diverting, pride smouldering after so long of being forced down.

"Need we go over the terms of our agreement yet again?" Pitch sighed as he circled the boy.

"No, we don't," Jack forced his voice to remain placid, even as he death glared the ground.

"Oh good,"

He should've seen it coming, but Jack gave a painful gasp as a finger pressed against the back of his shoulder. He stumbled to his knees as a powerful ache consumed him, only for a second, but it was enough.

"I'm sure you're aware Jack, that I only had those lamps put in for you, and that they end where they do for a reason,"

"Yeah I know," Jack grunted, trying to ignore the ache.

"Do you?"

Jack cried out as Pitch knelt by him, and touched his shoulder again.

"Tell me the reason then."

"So…s-so…"

Ouch ouch OUCH! Did Pitch want him to answer or not? Was it too much to ask for him to ease up enough for speech to be possible?

'_Tsk…well if that isn't your "brightest" thought all day Jack…' _He mentally groaned.

"It's so I don't…go near the exit…"

"Then why did you _go near the exit_?"

"I didn't!"

Again the pain increased.

"You thought about it."

This time Jack gritted his teeth, begging his pride as he did every day to back down.

"Y…yes…"

"What?" Pitch hissed at the whisper.

"Yes…I…thought about it," Jack forced his hand to release his shoulder, and turned to Pitch.

'_Just answer…just answer…'_

"I went to the corner, and that's where I stayed! I didn't go around…I didn't even look!"

"And I should believe that because…?"

"Because you'd know if I was lying!" Jack shouted in frustration.

'_Oh no…'_

His eyes were beginning to burn.

He quickly turned his gaze down. He'd learnt to swallow his pride in front of Pitch…to do as he was told…to hold his tongue and do whatever he had to in order to make the nightmare king keep his word…

…but he would not…sink so low as to let him see him cry!

'_Not now…later ok? I promise…when he's not here…'_

The burning diminished a little…but only a little; reasoning with himself was getting harder and harder each day.

"You'd know…" The strength faded from the spirits voice, and hate it as he might, the defeated tone wasn't entirely false.

Though his expression remained hard to read, Pitch must've heard enough to satisfy him for now. As he slowly stood, he let his finger linger upon Jack's shoulder just long enough for him to get the message, before moving away.

Though the ache took its time to fade, it still felt like a massive pressure had been removed from Jack.

"Yes, it's true. I would know…" Pitch said lightly.

Jacks eyes widened, and it took everything not to shoot a furious glare at the dark man.

It was clear from his tone that he'd known all along that Jack hadn't gone through the exit, he'd just wanted to make the boy admit his disobedience.

"You two, come forward!"

Jack had to give that it was impressive how Pitch seemed able to tell the nightmares apart; if there was a way to distinguish between them, then for curiosities sake he wanted to know!

They came to stand before their master, although one shot a glare to Jack as he sat back on his heels, and he suddenly felt certain this was the pair who'd been guarding him earlier.

He thought the hand that Pitch raised was simply to pet the nightmares to say well done, so he was as shocked as the rest of the creatures when the nightmare king slashed his hand straight through the first nightmare, which fell to sand and swirled around him.

The second nightmare stepped away, now cowering, and Jack actually felt a little horrified as Pitch sent the sand of its fallen comrade in its direction. The darkness circled the poor creature, closing in on it until it suddenly collapsed to sand as well.

Pitch gave a large swing of his arm, and the formless sand flew off somewhere out of sight.

"Clearly they didn't know as well as you not to lie," Pitch said casually, though there was a sadistic tint of humour in his words, "They told me you'd actually gone through the surface."

"What? No…" Jack blurted out, his anger replaced by shock, "They probably thought I had! I acted like I was going to…"

"Well then I guess the lesson here is this; what happens when you don't learn to hold your jokes."

There was nothing Jack could say to that, so instead he forced his gaze away.

"Why Jack, do you actually feel bad for my nightmares?" Pitch mocked.

Oh heck no. Jack didn't care for the nightmares themselves. It was more that he didn't like seeing a creature harmed because of his weak resistance against the temptation of rebellion.

Naturally, those thoughts stayed in his head.

"You look weary Jack," Pitch changed topics, "Perhaps it's time you go rest."

The winter spirit wanted to block out those words. It was the order he heard the most, and he hated it above all others.

But…

His hand shifted towards his shoulder again, but he bit his lip and dropped it.

'_A deal is a deal…'_

He cursed the shiver that crept through him as Pitch drifted past; long, cruel fingers pushed the hood off and brushed through his snow white hair.

The strands would normally glisten even in this terrible lighting, but now they'd dulled just like the sapphire eyes.

"Am I mistaken?"

Jack didn't need to see the smile Pitch was wearing; he could hear it in his tone. The nightmare king knew this game well, and frankly, he never seemed to get sick of it.

"Could…could I…" Jack began as he slowly stood, "…get something to eat first, please?" He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the polite tone he forced.

He _was _hungry, but this was still part of the game; a delay, small or not. He knew so, as did Pitch, and like the game master, it was he who would decide if the tiny request would be heard.

"I think that can be allowed," Pitch finished with a content smile.

He was always pleased if Jack didn't try to completely avoid what was coming like he used to. It made the winter spirit want to gag again, but he was certainly grateful at the thought of food.

"Why don't you go settle down? I'll be there later to tuck you in."

Jack felt the fingers graze over the side of his face. This time he couldn't bare the touch, and shuddered away. He pulled his hood back over his head and took off on what little wind he could summon down here.

As the nightmares were forced to part aside, he didn't miss the cruel chuckle from Pitch at his reaction.

Yes, he truly never got sick of intimidating the boy.

* * *

Food was already waiting for him when he got back to his private dungeon.

It made Jack smile. _She _always seemed to have food ready for him, merely waiting for permission to deliver it.

Even more to his delight was the amount left for him. Usually he'd receive a regular sized meal, i.e. a sandwich or some soup with a roll, a bit of fruit and a drink. This time there were three generous sandwiches, four apples, three bottles of water and even a can of soda. Attached to the can was a note that read _"hide and enjoy"_.

Jacks smile softened. One wouldn't look at him and guess what his appetite was like.

Being a spirit, he didn't actually _have _to eat, but he was still vulnerable to hunger, usually when he was low on energy.

A couple of times during the winter, when he was at his strongest, he'd gone the entire season without eating, and remained powerful.

He laughed a little as he hid most of the food in a small draw set next to his bed. He was almost like a car really; he could run for quite a while without refuelling, but when he finally did hit empty…oh boy did it take A LOT to fill him back up!

It still made him grin to think of Bunnymunds face the first time he'd seen the boy eat, back when North had called them all together for dinner after the defeat of their arch enemy. Upon Jack finding room for a seventh helping of turkey, The Pookas mouth had almost hit the…

Annoyance struck him down, and he sat heavily on the bed. He bit into his sandwich hard as he tried to cool the sudden burst of anger.

It wasn't simply that those treasured memories were now painful to recall. Deep in the earth like this, though his powers made sure he stayed healthy, it was too warm for him to do much. There was barely enough wind to even glide!

It was like being constantly stuck within those few weeks in the dead middle of summer, when the heat hit its peak, and he either had to retreat to the other end of the planet, or bunker down somewhere out of the sun and do little more than sleep and eat.

_That _was when he was most dependant on a secondary energy source, but Pitch was aware of that, and so made sure he didn't get too much of an energy boost.

He wolfed down the sandwich and an apple, practically inhaled a whole bottle of water, and had to make himself go slow enough with the soda that the fizz wouldn't come back to bite him.

He wanted to finish the rest…and without question he could've… but there was no way Pitch would wait that long. In fact, not two minutes after he'd finished, the room seemed to grow colder, but not in a way that worked to his benefit.

He glanced up to see his captor as he stood close by. Pitch gave that pleasantly calm, and totally false smile. Jack swallowed a rude remark he could feel starting to form in his throat, and just sighed as he balanced his staff in its usual spot. He reached for a small pouch that was sitting on top of the draws, feeling his heart pound harshly as he did so.

"I'm…running low again…" He mumbled, holding the pouch up.

It was clear that it held little, if any contents.

"Is there enough for now?" Pitch remained calm, moving closer.

"Yeah…and…maybe for one more time after that," Jack replied quietly as he opened it.

A faint, golden glow shone over his face, and feeling his eyes beginning to burn again, he quickly reached in and took a handful of the beautiful substance.

Instantly his eye lids began to feel heavy, and his muscles relaxed. If the nightmare king wasn't standing right in front of him, he might have even smiled.

It was amazing just how powerful this stuff was. Even after so long, its effect hadn't worn off on him.

'_Please forgive me my friend…if I didn't HAVE to do this…'_

Replacing the bag on the bench, he shifted until he was laying comfortably. He breathed out heavily, trying to forget that he wasn't alone, and raised his hand.

Slowly, he let the gold sand sprinkle from between his fingers, over his face. His eye lids fluttered a bit as sleep beaconed him, and he let himself surrender to the comforting hold…

…might as well enjoy it whilst he could.

* * *

The air was a little warm, but barely enough for him to even take notice of. He was having so much fun that little could distract him.

One might think that after running over rooftops and between buildings for so long, he'd be over it…

…They'd be completely wrong.

There were few things Jack Frost did that he didn't enjoy, and sailing through the air? It never lost the comfort and thrill!

"To your left Jack, there it is!" An excited voice called out, before a flurry of colour whizzed past him.

Jack could only laugh as he watched Tooth fly into a house, ready to collect a child's tooth, whilst his favourite mini fairy was right behind her.

He looked up as a gold glow caught his attention, and watched as Sandy waved from his sand cloud, spreading dreams as he went.

From behind, he heard a loud, joyful laugh, and smiled brightly as he looked around.

"Hurry Jack, no slow pokes!" North laughed, before disappearing through a chimney.

Before Jack could do anything, he felt something brush past.

"Better pick it up frostbite,"

The challenge completed the warmth that had been growing in his heart. He smirked and took off after his friend.

"Who exactly needs to pick it up cotton tail?" He grinned at Bunnymund as he came in line with him, before zipping off ahead.

"Enjoy it whilst it lasts!" Bunnymund called after him.

A quick glance, and Jack chuckled to see his rival chasing him. Growing further behind them, their friends could be heard laughing at the never ceasing rivalry.

Jack was clearly more agile, but there was no denying that Bunny was the fastest. The Pooka was probably just toying with him by being so far behind, but heck…Jack could toy right back.

"What's wrong Bunny? Feeling a bit sluggi…?"

The winter spirit had landed upon a rooftop, his only intention to push straight back off into the air. But against his usually unrivalled agility, he felt his foot slip out from under him. A silent gasp left him as he fell backwards, the ground seeming to run away beneath him, as if the roof tiles were sliding right off the edge.

He expected to be met by a painful landing, but instead, the tiles seemed to collapse under him, cushioning his fall as softly as…

'_Snow?'_

As he lay there in surprise, he glanced to the side and grasped what should've been bits of broken tile, but instead was a chilly handful of his favourite element.

"Jack!"

The excited voice made him sit up quickly, only for a large snowball to splat right in his face.

He shook his head, but smiled up at his first believer.

"Oh you're in trouble now!" He grinned.

Instantly dismissing the confusion of the sudden change in scenery, he was on his feet and grabbing a handful of snow in the same movement. Jamie laughed and took off across the field where his friends were all playing.

Jack lined up his shot and tossed it. Being an expert at this game, his well-aimed strike hit Jamie square on as he unwittingly ran straight into its path.

The young guardian cheered and jumped as excitement took its hold, and began playing with the other children as well.

He was laughing and running as much as the rest of them, when he was struck by a snowball from behind.

"Whose butt I gotta kick for that one?" He laughed as he whipped around, scanning for the culprit.

"Still too slow frostbite."

He gasped as a powerful arm wrapped around his middle; it felt…furry?

"Aww, what's wrong Bunny? Feeling chilly?" He teased as he looked up to see Bunnymund looking down at him, "it's cute, but I'm not sure hugging _me _will get you far."

The pooka only smirked down at him, moving his face a little closer.

"Who says I'm trying to warm _my _body?"

Jack's breath got caught, and he felt a massive shiver race through him as a paw drifted slowly down his side. His eyes slipped closed, and he inhaled deeply as the paw slid back up.

"B-Bunny, wait!" His eyes snapped back open, "The kids, we can't…!"

"What kids Jack?"

Jack frowned up at him, but as he turned to look behind the pooka, he saw Jamie and the others had vanished.

"Where…where did they…?"

"It's just you and me frostbite," Bunny whispered.

Jack met his eyes warily, not entirely sure if this was going where he thought it was.

"Nervous?" The pooka whispered awfully close to his face, "I'll ease that for ya."

Jack gasped rather loud as teeth chewed upon his ear, just a bit too roughly. A paw was now roaming under his hoodie, and he could feel claws being dragged down his skin, not enough to scratch him, but enough that it felt like the possibility was being considered.

Plain and simple? Jack didn't like it.

"Bunny…stop…" He whispered, pushing against the furry chest.

To himself he'd admit that he'd liked the paw around his waist, and even the one that ran down his side. But now the touches weren't showing the same pleasantness…they didn't hurt…but still.

"I know this is what you want Jack, It's what you've wanted for a while."

The whisper made him flinch sharply. He stared back at Bunny, his face a mix of conflicting emotions. Before he could think what to say, his breath left him as Bunny leant forward, and the ground appeared rather suddenly to sandwich him.

He'd never even felt himself being lowered.

"Bunny, wait…please…" He stuttered in panic, "This isn't…" He bit his lip, his emotions still at war with each other, "I…I'm not sure…maybe I do, but, not like this…"

He grit his teeth to stop his own rambling, and forced his voice to calm.

"Not this way, I don't want it like this."

He lost his breath again as he felt a paw come to grip the side of his head. The claws were still present, resting too comfortably against his skin.

"Easy Jack…" Bunnymund cooed as his eyes slowly closed, "It's natural to feel that way. After all, nothing ever happens the way you'd like it to…in a nightmare."

The Pooka's eyes shot back open, no longer a brilliant spring green, but completely, terrifyingly yellow.

Jack's stomach fell away through his back and continued through the ground below. Will it or not, fear began to fill the void left behind, and spilt over into his entire body. The Pooka's face darkened to black, and when he opened his mouth, instead of buck teeth, it was rows of sharp, dagger like fangs that closed in on the young spirit.

In return, Jack gave a scream, purer and louder than any he could ever recall before.

'_Remember Jack, remember…'_

* * *

_Ok, be honest, was the transition from reality to the dream/nightmare clear enough? I thought of putting it in italics, but decided against it...let me know otherwise._

_Kinda tricky at parts, but still, really loved writing this :)_

_Hope you enjoyed! Will update asap!_


	4. Pressure And Release

_Thankyou so much to everyone for reading, reviewing etc. I can't believe how well this is doing so far! :D_

_NOTE: Before I forget...after this chapter, there WILL be a delay until the next update, for a few reasons..._

_1. The next draft chapter isn't finished_

_2. I'm away for the weekend, so probably won't get to work on it._

_3. I have other fanfics that are LONG over due for updating, which I've been putting off ever since I got my obsession with ROTG. I have no intention of abandoning ANY of my work, so whilst I will continue to work on this one when and where possible, I have to turn my attention back to my other stories for awhile, sowwy :( (I WILL be continuing this story, please don't be mistaken)._

_Not sure how well this chapter came out, but I like it...hope you do to ^-^ Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters, only this fanfiction._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Pressure and Release**

It was a lazy morning, which was really something to say about the constantly busy North Pole.

The rest period was January and February, right after Christmas. But come the first day of spring, it was all hands on deck and back to the grind.

Here in the middle of June, things were truly under way for Christmas at the end of the year, but the pace was still steady enough that a few yetis could be spared to clear the snow from the doors and pathways.

Near a side entrance, a couple were having a friendly debate about whether they were better off sweeping the tones of snow, rather than preparing toys under the constant orders of their leader, whom they could hear loud and clear thanks to an open window.

They'd just about cleared the path, when one grunted and rubbed his nose, a bit of snow tickling it. He blinked and shook his head.

Noticing that he'd stopped, his friend gave him a shove, grunting something about getting back to work, before he returned to his own side.

He heard his friend groan in annoyance, but no more than ten seconds later, he jumped at a loud crash. Nearly dropping his shovel, he turned to find his friend face down in the snow.

He was quick to rush to his side and turn him over. Though at first panicked, he soon frowned as the first yeti gave a thundering snore.

Relieved but still annoyed, he was about to slap him awake, when his body began to feel heavy. He fought to keep his eyes open, but with a loud yawn, he fell asleep next to his pal.

Neither had noticed the light shower of golden rain coming down over them. A few moments after they began slumbering, Sandy drifted down to them, an awkward look on his face. He nudged one with his foot, looking more nervous as they continued to sleep.

A thundering voice from the workshop made him jump. He looked between the window and the sleeping yetis, before deciding it better to just get inside…

…though not without making a mental note not to practice anymore sand tricks whilst hovering over the North Pole!

Inside, the yetis were getting in trouble for letting their visitors distract them from their work, whilst the visitors in return weren't escaping the heat…

"Girls, behave yourselves!" Tooth ordered as fairies buzzed around the work stations, curious about the new toys being created.

If North wasn't so anxious right now, he'd have laughed at the way she so skilfully rotated between scolding them, and handing out coordinates for teeth to be collected.

Sandy was confused by the scene as he floated in, but shrugged it off as he drifted over to North.

"No, southeast, not southwest…!" Tooth yelled after a fairy, "…North, what's this about suddenly?"

"I'm sorry my friends, I will explain when Bunny arrives…"

"Let's hear it then," A gruff voice answered.

"Ah!" North turned to the Easter spirit with a pleased look.

He'd been more than a little concerned about whether or not the pooka would come after the fuss two days ago.

"Man in Moon has message for us!" He indicated to the opening in the roof.

They looked to see the bright full moon shining down over them.

"What message?" Aster persisted.

"He would not say," North replied, "It seemed he wanted us all here first."

As if to prove the guardian right, the glow illuminating the floor boards intensified. The four friends circled the light curiously, watching as a point in the centre shone brightest of all.

Quite suddenly, the spot expanded to fill the entire area, momentarily blinding them, until they noticed a scene playing across the floor, like on a cinema screen.

It was like they were flying over a rugged terrain at night. They passed over hills and land deserted of any signs of life, until the image finally slowed, and came to a stop.

"Where is this place?" North mumbled, stepping forward a bit.

"Why is he showing us this?" Tooth added, hovering over the image of a large crevice in the earth.

They waited for something further, but nothing came.

"Manny…" North looked to the moon, "…what is this abo…?"

A scream rang through the whole workshop, freezing everyone in place. It was filled with anger and despair; pure hate of something or someone…

…such emotions shouldn't have been there, but there was no denying whose voice they'd just heard.

"JACK!" Tooth was upon the ground in moments, clawing at the wood, trying to reach the chasm.

Sandy moved to her and took her hand, snapping her out of her panic. He kept hold of her hand, just glad she hadn't ended up making her nails bleed. He looked to North however, golden snowflakes of sand floating above him.

"Yes, Manny has found him…" North whispered.

It was hard to speak through the shock. He could barely keep his own emotions under control, but he couldn't let himself break down, not now!

"Manny! Thankyou my friend, but can you tell us more? I do not recognise this place…" He turned back to the moon.

However, the only answer to come was for the image to disappear. Tooth gasped quietly, but thankfully had calmed enough to just sit back on her heels.

"How do we find him?" She finally spoke, her voice back to the calm, leading tone of the fairy queen, "That place was a long way from people; none of us would've ever had a reason to go there."

Sandy created an image of the full moon, and then a question mark.

"I believe Manny is saying we must figure it out ourselves," North answered as he turned to look at the globe.

His eyebrows bent as he thought hard, searching his own memories for anywhere that might resemble what he'd seen. Tooth had been right; he doubted he'd ever been to a place like it. But as he glanced to the country of Australia, his eyes lit up.

"Or…"

Tooth and Sandy looked to each other, waiting for their friend to speak.

North swung around, an excited expression on his face. As unexpected as the reaction was though, it disappeared quickly, replaced by confusion.

It was like North had been expecting to find something there, only to find nothing.

Sure enough, he began scanning every side of the room.

"Where is Bunny?"

The absence of the usually attention drawing rabbit only now decided to make itself known.

Whilst the others just looked perplexed, North's expression hardened, and an angry, Russian curse slipped from his lips.

"Bunny!" He turned to one of the yetis, "Find that troublesome Pooka!"

Sandy chimed up, demanding an explanation as a group of yetis ran off.

"What does Bunny have to do with this?" Tooth put the question into words.

North breathed out heavily, his gaze not moving from where Bunny had been.

"Manny did not answer, NOT because we must figure it out. No, it is because one of us already knows where to look."

Baby Tooth fluttered forward from Tooth's shoulder, sharing the same shock. She twittered loudly, until Tooth gently took her, and looked to the guardian.

"Maybe he's already gone there then?" She whispered hopefully.

North shook his head regretfully. Sandy made a few images that his friend must've understood.

It is not that he doesn't want to find Jack…" He answered, before his voice dropped, "…it is what else he may discover if he goes looking…"

* * *

He heard them searching, but gave no hint to his hiding spot.

"Bunny!"

He ignored the call. He didn't even flinch when he heard a yeti thunder by.

E. Aster Bunnymund had no intention of being found by anyone right now. He'd figured out very quickly what Man in Moon was playing at; that the guardian of hope himself would likely be the only one who could've recognised that place; after all, who knew the layout of the planet better than one of its original creators?

He could still hear that scream echoing through his head. He wanted to forget it, but it wouldn't stop.

All this time he'd ignored the aching the loss of their team mate had caused. He bet his friends sometimes wondered if he even cared. He was a master at hiding his emotions if he didn't want to share, but he still felt them just as well as anyone else.

Man in moon really had a way of coming off cruel sometimes. Now here he was, stuck in a battle with himself, as if Manny thought it all great humour to throw the weight on his shoulders…

…help find Jack, or don't…?

Laughter as free as sunlight broke through the scream in his memory. It was a sound he hadn't heard for a long time, and yet it seemed it had stayed with him, even where other, seemingly more important things had faded over time. His anger faded into something colder…an emotion he was less familiar with handling.

The pooka wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, sinking to a crouch. He fought to keep his ears from drooping, but it proved a lot harder than the proud guardian would've liked.

"Damn you frostbite…"

* * *

The pattern swirled over the rock, whilst a digit traced out the form of a snowman.

So simple but so beautiful, it joined its fellow creations in bringing a smile to their artist's face.

Jack admired his little collection of frost designs; the snowman, a sun, what should've been a rainbow but ended up just like a normal arch, a couple of animals, and the largest of all, the earth.

With a sigh, he rolled onto his back, raising an arm to the wall. With as much strength as his tired body would grant, he pulled the frost globe from the wall, out into a 3D version that slowly rotated above him.

Grinning at his success, he ordered the rest of the designs off the wall. The sun moved around the earth, comically reversing the usual rolls of the celestial spheres. The rainbow wove around the planet like a dancers ribbon, the animals played and chased each other, and the snowman tipped his hat to Jack.

"Having fun?"

Surprise burst apart the beautiful creations. Jack blinked and shook his face as snow trickled down over him, before he sat up and glared.

"I _was_."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, his frown giving a warning.

Jack glanced around, and pulled his legs closer.

"Sorry…"

Satisfied, Pitch looked away, keeping the frown.

"Why're you here?" Jack looked back firmly, "I'm out of sand."

"Yes, and that issue is being taken care of," Pitch waved off the comment, "Tell me Jack, how long has it been?"

"What?"

"How long has our deal been in effect? Go ahead, take a guess," Now Pitches usual, mocking personality returned, "Oh but, skip the sarcasm this time…"

Jack quickly closed his mouth, locking away the retort that Pitch had seen coming.

Great, so he was getting predictable to?

"I have no idea how long it's been," He answered ruefully.

"Guess," Pitch repeated almost gently.

Swallowing a groan, Jack rolled his eyes and looked to the roof.

"…Five years?"

"Five?" Pitch laughed, "Oh Jack, is it really THAT boring down here?"

Jack just frowned in response. Pitch raised his hands and gave a look that seemed to say _'fair enough'._

"It's only been two."

"Only?"

Jack's frustration boiled over slightly, and he stood.

"I've been stuck down here for _only_ two whole years! Your little lamps are hardly helping me from going blind, I haven't smelt fresh air this whole time, I can barely do anything it's so warm, and I haven't seen real light in too long! Oh yeah, no problem! What's the big deal with putting up with that for _only _two yea...?"

Before his rant could continue, Jack yelped as pain shot through his shoulder, whilst a hand clenched around his throat. It wasn't so firm that it choked him, but with the pain in his shoulder, it was enough to sedate him.

Pitch's amused look had returned to the annoyed but calm expression. He kept Jack's eyes up and meeting his, and when the boy finally quietened down, he slowly pushed him back to sit on the bed.

"Tantrum over?" He muttered coldly, keeping his hand where it was.

Jacks own hands had instinctively gone to try and remove Pitches grip. Only undesired experience in this situation had stopped him from actually fighting back.

Taking as deep a breath as he was able to, he lowered his arms to his sides. Pitch waited a few more moments to release his grip, and stood tall over the boy.

"My reason for coming, Jack, was actually meant to be a pleasant one."

'_For you no doubt.'_

"It would seem that perhaps my offer is more of a need than a desire."

Jack glanced up, this time his silence willing.

"You say you want to see the light Jack? To breathe a little fresh air?" Pitch traced his finger over some of the ice lining the wall, "…would that make you happy boy?"

Jack's eyes widened for a second, but he only let his hope rise very slightly.

"…yes."

Pitch must've liked the more placid tone, because his smile returned.

"Then should I make it possible?" He turned back to the boy.

Ready as it had been with a hundred different retorts, Jack's voice now failed him, completely unprepared for this.

"I…I can…"

Dare he say it?

"…go outside?"

Pitch looked amused, the same way he had when he'd taunted the boy with his memories almost three years ago;

He had exactly what the boy wanted, and it was his to toy with.

"For one day, and with a few simple rules of course."

Jacks pride growled a bit at that, but he hushed it sharply.

Pitch didn't miss the short conflict pass over the winter spirits face, and opened his hand out to him. Hesitantly, it was accepted.

"I think you already know the main rule?"

Jacks heart throbbed again, his eyes lowering.

"Don't…let them see me…" He barely managed to whisper.

Pitch suddenly pulled him to his feet, so sharply that Jack's eyes immediately met the nightmare king's firm gaze.

"Remember Jack; that includes the boy…"

He couldn't help the shuddering gasp that escaped him; He'd feared that.

Pitch waited for the boy to nod his agreement, before tilting his face up.

"Secondly; I'm giving you the day Jack, but only the day. Come sunset, my nightmares will find you, and you are to return."

"So that…_he _won't see me…" Jack mumbled, already knowing the answer.

'_I doubt even the Man in the Moon be looking for me anymore…'_

"Is there something I'm missing?"

"Missing?"

"Why're you letting me go out? Why now?"

"Oh Jack, you really think me incapable of being nice just because I'm the bogeyman?" Pitch laughed, "As I said, you seem to be quite in need of a break, and although your attitude could use a fair bit of work, you've resisted temptation to leave each and every time, and almost always done what you're told. Call it a reward if you like."

Jack peeked up from under his hoodie.

"And…all I have to do is keep away from the others, and be back by sunset?" He whispered.

Pitch just smiled and gave a wave to say correct.

"T…thankyou…" Jack mumbled after a moment.

He'd had to push the word out, but the gratitude wasn't entirely false.

Pitch must've heard the honest part, because he seemed even more pleased. The back of his fingers brushed over Jacks cheek again, and although he shuddered, this time the boy didn't pull away.

"Best to rest up then Jack, there's still a few hours before dawn."

The nightmare king pushed the blue hood from his head again, making him gasp and look up.

He knew what the man was implying.

"But…I don't have any…"

Had he already forgotten what he'd said about the sand?

Nope, obviously not; Pitch reached under his robe, and pulled out a tiny satchel.

"Always have a backup supply Jack."

Jack looked nervously to the sand; the last couple of nightmares had been some of the worst he'd had…

…but, he was in no position to argue, not if he wanted even a breath of freedom.

He gave a hesitant, but firm nod. Pitch opened the bag and raised it.

Jack's gaze stayed on the floor. Sometimes he still wondered how he'd gotten into this mess.

The thought made his shoulder twinge a little; He hadn't actually noticed the previous pain fade, but he wasn't complaining.

He barely felt the feather light substance rain down over his head. He stared at it from under his lashes, until his eye lids grew too heavy.

Pitchy caught Jacks weight as the boy fell asleep against him. As he did so, his hand shifted the back of the blue jacket, and he allowed his fingers to trail over the cold skin for a moment.

He turned his attention back to the bag in his hand, in which a little sand still remained. His face hardening, he tipped it from his hand. The sand spilt out, but quicker than it could hit the ground, Pitch swiped his hand through it, and the gold changed to black. It was true that a nightmare was strongest when born from an interrupted dream, but that didn't mean fresh sand was useless.

Swirling his hand through the air, it circled around until it formed a new creature; something like a not quite solid, feral cat.

It snarled and hissed, but gave a purr when Pitch petted its head.

"I have two tasks for you," He caught the creature's attention, "First, tell the rest to prepare for the dawn. After that, go and find Karma, keep an eye on her. I've been a little…concerned…about that girl lately. GO!"

The cat gave a growl to accept its order, and took off like a black flash out of the room.

Pitch slowly looked back to Jack. The dream over his head showed the boy skating…or more gliding…freely over ice.

"Let's see now, where shale we begin, Jack?" He whispered, combing his fingers through the white hair, inching towards the beautiful dream.

* * *

_Yay! Finally caught up to myself :)_

_As always, sorry for my bad grammar and spelling :P_

_Again, apologies that there'll be a delay for the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take me TOO long, but I can't say exactly._

_Thanks for reading, reviews are loved! see you for the next chapter!_


	5. Clash

_Ok, well this is out a bit sooner than I expected, but still, sorry for the wait._

_Yes! Now this is more like my usual chapters in terms of length! XD...lol...hope it's not too long for anyone, I considered splitting it, but really didn't want to, and somehow it didn't feel right._

_Thanks for all the support everyone, I'm really getting into writing this fanfic :)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters, only this fan fiction._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Clash**

The air was warm and sleep inducing.

His nose twitched and his ears flickered occasionally, registering and then dismissing the usual sounds and smells of the warren.

Bunnymund was lightly curled up inside one of the smaller dens around his home; a short tunnel beneath a cliff face.

It had taken a long time…and multiple den switches…to get himself to relax, but now he was so heavily dozy that it took a while to notice something moving by him.

He blinked open his eyes, and saw bits of dirt trickling down the side of the tunnel. A moment later, he registered the squirming at his side.

Half a dozen of his little eggs were trying to hide against him, he could feel them shaking.

Instinct forced him out of the sleepy state, and he turned to the entrance. He could now hear pounding footsteps; not heavy enough for the egg totems, but still much too heavy for the little eggs, or even himself.

He supressed a defensive growl, inching forward as he reached for a boomerang, only to silently curse himself as he remembered leaving them outside the den…

…the tunnel was just cosy enough to get uncomfortable when wearing his weapons.

The footsteps stop outside; he heard a sound that he knew meant his weapons had been picked up.

Ready to leap out at the intruder, he never expected them to be bold enough…or foolish enough… to reach right into the tunnel. However, the hand that grabbed him by the ear didn't do so hesitantly; this person knew what they were doing.

A cry tore free of the Pookas throat as he was dragged out of hiding. The pain was excruciating, even for him, and before he could react, he heard something smash behind him.

"You?"

He tried to face the culprit, but wasn't given a chance, as he was suddenly thrown forward, and felt himself sucked through the air, everything around him turning into a nauseating vortex of colour.

Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds, before he crashed hard into a solid wooden floor. He took his time to look up, already knowing where he was.

Someone landed heavily behind him, but when the strong hand returned and pulled him to his feet roughly, he reacted fast. His fist clenched, and swung around, slamming straight into his kidnappers face.

"I warned you!" He growled sharply as the bulking figure of North stumbled, "I'd have thought you'd learnt from the last time you pulled my ears!"

Norths cheek was red from the blow, but as he stood, his fierce eyes suggested he'd barely felt it.

If Bunny wasn't just as furious, he might've felt intimidated.

"WHY DID YOU RUN!?" North suddenly bellowed.

There was no curiosity in his tone; it was an accusation, not a question.

"Is it just you?" Bunny straightened, purposely dodging it.

"The others are waiting down stairs."

"Waitin' on what?" Bunny scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Naturally, North didn't approve of his attitude.

"For you to tell us what you know!"

"Might wanna be a bit more specific mate," Bunny continued, purposely poking the others temper.

Not necessarily the smartest move, as the pooka would've known if he wasn't so irritated.

Bunny and North were never afraid to butt heads, but both had rather lethal tempers. Norths didn't rise as easily as Bunnys, but when it did…

Aster found the strong hand back, this time at the scruff of his neck. He was strong, but against the sheer brawn of Nicholas St. North, he stood little to no chance.

Protesting loudly, he was dragged through the workshop and down the stairs, until they reached the main area. There, North shoved the Pooka forward, but kept hold of him.

"Show us!"

Aster became aware that they were standing before the globe.

"If you will not go, then fine! But you show us where Jack is!"

"What makes you think I know?"

A quiet chime alerted him to Sandy's presence, a scowl adoring his face that would've made a person laugh if they didn't know better than to underestimate the Sandman's temper.

"It's why you ran away, isn't it?" Tooth spoke as she fluttered into view.

She wasn't as volatile as North, but she still looked pretty darn unhappy.

Bunny didn't answer that one, and when he stopped struggling, North finally set him flat on his feet and released him. He stayed close by though, watching like an eagle.

"We all hurt when Jack disappeared. What you told us maybe true, but even you do not know why it is so. That is why we MUST find Jack, and hear what he has to say." The guardian of wonder tried to steady his temper.

"Tsk! You really think we can trust anything he says?" Bunny snorted.

"Jack is mischievous, not dishonest," North countered.

"Yeah, I once thought so to," Bunny growled, "OW!"

He grabbed his arm and looked to it. Baby Tooth had jabbed him with her pinpoint nose, and was fluttering around him in annoyance, her shrill voice sharp to his sensitive ears.

"He may've had a good reason for leaving," Tooth translated.

"He flew off with Pitch Black! Just what good reason would there be for that?"

"That is what we intend to find out," North concluded, "Manny showed us that place because he trusted us to be able to find it, but right now, you are only one who knows where we can find our friend…"

North paused as Bunny flinched with a hiss. The pooka hadn't realised he'd been gripping his arm so hard, that the word 'friend' pushed it just far enough for his claws to pierce his skin.

Seeing his friends waiting for him to speak, he breathed out heavily.

"I can't help ya…"

Wrong answer.

"YOU HELPED TO CREATE THIS PLANET!" North bellowed.

Well THAT patience streak lasted long…

Aster stumbled from shock, but quickly stood firm.

"Ya thing that means I memorised every last inch of it? We were shown one mere chasm without any distinguishing marks around. You know how many of those there are?"

North swore loudly in Russian, making a couple of yetis look around, one dropping a tray from shock.

"E. Aster Bunnymund! Stop avoiding situation! Yours was not the only heart shattered!"

The Pooka went rigid, his expression like a stunned animal.

Sandy, Tooth and Baby Tooth looked surprised by Norths words, whilst the large man himself just looked straight back at Bunny, confirming silently that he was indeed talking about what the guardian thought he was.

He wasn't fooled; He knew exactly what the Pooka had been supressing the entire time, despite whatever shields Bunny thought he'd had in place.

A loud explosion snapped the transfixed rabbit out of his stunned state, and made them all look around. Across the room, a yeti coughed and tried waving away a small cloud of smoke, whilst a bunch of now grey fairies flew out of the cloud and straight back to Tooth.

"WHAT HAPPENED NOW!?" North boomed, automatically returning to his commander mode.

He was furious because he could see one of his ice sculptures for a toy design had been destroyed, but it was quickly forgotten when he realised his mistake.

He heard the quiet thump, and turned to grab his target, but all he caught was a glimpse of grey ears disappearing down a tunnel, before it closed up.

A bit of grumbling and storming around later, he calmed down enough to settle and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"North…" Tooth spoke after a moment, "I can spare a couple of fairies to go search the more barren areas?"

"Too dangerous…" North shook his head, "Fairies are tough, but if Jack really did chose to go off with Pitch as Bunny says, then we do not know what else may be out there…"

Sandy hesitantly made an image of a nightmare, quickly removing it once his friends had seen it.

"Even if that's true, we have to do something. We finally have a clue, and if Bunny won't help us, then we'll have to go without him," Tooth persisted.

Her determination made North smile. She could so easily be underestimated by her smaller form and quirky nature. But she was just as powerful as the rest of them, and honestly? a lot braver than even North sometimes felt.

"Very well, but scouting only. They must not try anything without us."

"They won't," Tooth promised, "Will they…?" She looked firmly to her fairies, particularly Baby Tooth.

The little fairy shrunk a bit under her leaders gaze, but still managed a whine as she nodded.

Tooth looked pleased and began handing out orders to the rest of the fairies. North on the other hand, walked away to give himself a moment to think.

That probably hadn't been the best thing to say to Bunnymund, but regardless, the Pooka had to face the truth sooner or later. He knew Aster wasn't stupid, but he could be fairly foolish when he let his ego get in the way.

If only they hadn't been distracted; Even if it was via surprise, he'd managed to knock down his friends shields and expose the vulnerable emotions beneath. With careful steps, he could've gotten the truth from Bunny…

…Now the Pooka would just be even more vigilant and guarded with his feelings.

Well, the point had been made now. Tempted as his own stubbornness was to pursue the Pooka, he had to admit that now, it really was up to Bunnymund himself. That rabbit was too good at holding his tongue if he wanted to. More pressure would only make him more determined to keep silent.

"It is only matter of time…" He assured himself, "…but do we have that time to spare?"

His gaze drifted back to the globe, as if hopeful for some sign of their lost friend.

* * *

His own heart beat drummed in his ears, his breath refused to steady, and his mind was going so fast he couldn't see right. He was completely dependent on his instincts to guide him…

…and they said that no matter how badly he wanted to race to his warren, it would be too obvious of a choice, in case someone came looking. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but it was far from the pole at least.

'_The big oaf! _What does he know? How dare he…!'

Aster almost tripped over himself as he skidded to a stop.

'_Don't lie to yourself.'_

His whole body flinched; hide his feelings from others he might, but never from himself.

True at first he'd denied it, but only because he'd thought himself mad or mistaken. Once he'd realised it wasn't false, or even a passing heart flutter, he'd allowed the truth to come forward…at least for himself anyway.

He'd been unsure, maybe even a bit scared at first. But with time, those nerves had settled.

His nose twitched at the memory that was stirred, even as he tried to push it down; the memory of when he'd come to understand…

Jack Frost had been goofing off, teasing the Pooka as he always loved to do. At one point, he'd hovered upside down over the Pooka, stared him straight in the eyes, and blown a cold breeze over his nose.

It had tickled so much that Aster had ended up in a sneezing fit, and by the time it finished, he was left panting and red in the face, even under all that fur.

Before the irritation could make him retaliate though, Jacks reaction had stumped him. He'd expected the joker to be cracking his sides in laughter, but what had the boy given instead…? A worried expression, and an earnest apology.

He didn't know if it had been their proximity, or the shy, guilty look on Jacks face that had made awareness click in his head, but Aster knew the only thing about that moment that upset him, was when Jack had backed off.

A furious growl erupted from his ego, dragging him free of the depressed status. He found himself racing around a few more bends, before forcing his way through the surface.

It was getting dark, wherever he was. He shook at a slight chill in the breeze, but after a quick check of his surroundings, it was just because it was late evening.

Only a small glow over the mountains remained of the sun, revealing a small village in the valley below. He was certain he recognised the place…he just couldn't give it a name off the top of his head.

No matter; small and quiet, it would definitely serve as a good place for him to calm down.

His only concern was the presence of the evening sun; he must've gotten to the other hemisphere at least…

…the sandman would probably turn up soon.

The Pookas ears lowered as he crossed his arms and sat back against a tree. Sandy had still been at the pole when he'd left, so hopefully he'd at least have enough time to chill out…

'_Chill out?'_

"Crikey…" He groaned, holding his head in his paws.

He focused on his breathing, slow and steady, until the anger began to die down.

He glanced absently to the side. A mere stick caught his attention, and after a moment he picked it up. He allowed his body to move on its own, as the end of the stick was directed into the soft earth, and dragged down.

He watched the creation come to life, each stroke causing his heart to ache more and more, but he didn't stop until a snow flake sat proudly in the dirt.

Even then, his paw only paused for a moment to admire the first creation, before it began again. One by one, snowflakes began to litter the ground, each one a different style. He drew every type of snow flake he knew, plus some he wasn't sure were real designs, before he was rudely stopped by the stick snapping under the pressure.

He hadn't realised he was holding it THAT hard, or just how rapid his breathing had become.

"Make up your bloody mind!" He growled to himself, holding his head.

His emotions were flipping around so fast, it was giving him a headache.

He tossed the stick aside and furiously rubbed out all but the first creation, as sadness rose just in time to protect it from his anger. Growling again, he closed his eyes, and rested against the tree once more.

He just needed to stay calm…stay calm…

…damn he was tired of staying calm!

* * *

When Bunnymund next opened his eyes, darkness had fully settled in. The temperature had dropped rapidly, bringing a nasty bite that seeped through his fur. He shivered fiercely, the cold so bad that he was forced to his feet, knowing he needed to get somewhere warmer.

The wind was fierce, and as he shifted his foot to open a tunnel, he was nearly thrown off balance as a howling gale blew past.

For a reason he couldn't tell, he felt his gaze drawn to the side.

Someone was watching him from the shadows, face half hidden by a hood.

"It can't be…"

The boys head shifted slightly, and though his mouth didn't move, a quiet, familiar laugh drifted in the wind around him.

"Frostbite…" Bunny breathed, his breath causing a small puff of steam, "…Jack."

His feet were shifting forward without his command, but he wasn't so sure he cared; his attention was all for the being before him.

It was hard to see; darkness tightened in around him as he drew closer. The wind grew so strong that it was a mission just to stay on his feet!

"JACK!" He yelled over the gale, daring to reach out a paw.

The boy responded, raising an arm slowly…almost robotically.

As Bunny stretched as far as he could, he felt the cool finger tips meet his own.

"AH!" He yanked his arm back.

Jacks touch was colder than normal; it was like the bite of artic water!

"What's up cotton tail?"

He looked back up. Now the boy was smiling, and slowly moving forward.

Uncertain, Bunny tried to step back, but soon found his efforts in vain thanks to his feet being pinned to the ground by frost.

"Bunny…"

A cold touch to his face made his gasp.

'_So cold…so cold…'_

It felt like icy water was seeping into his skin from where Jack touched him. It flowed through his body, and as it did, his limbs began to stiffen; frost was growing over his arms and legs, closing in on his chest.

"W-why are you d-d-doing this?" He stuttered, the cold stealing his breath.

The boy wasn't laughing now, but a dark, menacing chuckle slipped out of the shadows, which were creeping around Jacks arms and shoulders. They began to solidify, until a pair of longer arms kept a firm grip around the winter spirit.

"Why?" A face formed out of the shadows, "Because he's with me of course."

The nightmare king himself came into existence behind Jack.

"PIT…!" Bunny growled, unable to get the full name out.

His face contorted in fury as he tried to strike out, but his arms were frozen solid.

Pitch Black just grinned wickedly, keeping his hands on Jacks shoulders as the boy moved forward.

"He's mine now Pookan."

Bunnymund was almost completely frozen now; only his face remained uncovered.

As Jack closed the short distance between their bodies, he finally raised his gaze.

Emotionless, yellow eyes stared blankly at the spirit of hope, as Jack took a silent breath, and blew out an icy gust of snow over the Pooka's face, sealing him away.

* * *

Bunny's eyes snapped open, a gasp breaking the silence of early night.

He looked around urgently; there was no sign of Jack or Pitch. Darkness had fallen, but he could still see fine. As for the wind, it was only a little chilly, and its strength did little more than mess up his fur.

Just a bad dream; how long ago had he fallen asleep?

"Ugh… He groaned as he hunched over.

It may've already been fading, but remembering what he'd seen made his stomach churn.

Jack Frost…he had every right to hate Pitch Black, and they'd all been convinced that he did.

So why had he flown off with him without a second glance to his friend?

'_Leave him, he couldn't do a damn thing if he wanted to.'_

Those words had been cold to the point of almost being emotionless. Why had Jack spoken them? Surely there had to be a good explanation…

…so he'd told himself two years ago, but he was passed making excuses for the boy.

It was one thing for him to have abandoned the guardians, but the frostbite hadn't even bothered to visit Jamie…his first believer.

"If the brat's out there somewhere, then what the hell is he thinking?"

Kids were only kids for a short period of their lives, and Pitch had proven just how fragile their belief was.

Two years had gone; Jamie was still young, but he wouldn't be for many more years. He still firmly believed, but the absence of his big brother role model clearly hurt the boy.

THAT sparked an angry flare in the Pooka's chest, as it would any guardian, but he was saved from another furious outburst by a light catching his attention.

The sky was filling with swirls of dream sand, arriving to earth for its nightly duty.

'_Well I guess I didn't sleep that long…'_

It had been far too long since Aster had properly watched the arrival of dream sand. He'd forgotten just how calming it was.

He didn't bother hiding himself amongst the trees as he watched; even if Sandy saw him, he'd be too busy right now to worry about a stubborn Pooka.

Bunnymund watched as the sand travelled to almost every house, and felt a tempting urge to go peek at what dreams the children had been sent tonight.

A surprised chuckle let him; well if THAT wasn't nostalgic! It had been a very long time since he'd done that!

It was a harmless act of fun, not necessarily one he approved of if done too often…

…but heck, why not?

After quickly spotting a safe path down the cliff, Aster dashed into the village, expertly avoiding windows in case of children naughty enough to still be awake.

As a stream of sand headed into a window, he carefully moved closer, and peered in. The sand separated to be shared between two children, a boy and a girl.

Twins? No, on closer look, definitely not, but only a year or two apart.

The girl, who looked to be the eldest, was dreaming of a ballerina…must've been a little dancer.

The boy instead had an aeroplane buzzing around his head. Cute, and suitable for one with aeroplane bed sheets.

He moved onto the next house, where a boy was dreaming of being a cowboy.

Aster had to give a sad smile as he saw the boy's face; He was definitely older than the last two, and most likely wouldn't be a believer much longer.

Oh well, sad as it was, they had to be allowed to grow up when they were ready. At least for now, the child still found comfort in the sandman's work.

A few houses around the corner, a baby giggled in its sleep as stars and the moon drifted over its head.

'_Wonder what the Frostbite would say if he knew I used to do this? Heh, probably wouldn't believe it, but I bet he'd love to d…'_

Bunnys ears lowered, but he shook away the thought, not wanting to ruin the mood.

'_Ok, just one more…'_

He had to stick to his own rule after all, and not get carried away looking. It was always a bit risky to hang around kids too much when they were meant to stay hidden, and also, at least in Bunnys opinion, it was kinda like an invasion of privacy.

He set his eyes upon a house at the end of the village, to which a sand stream was just heading. He moved to head there, when his ear twitched.

His instincts halted his body just before he saw it; a figure leaping over the rooftops.

Shifting silently to the shadows, he watched warily. The person…well definitely a human shape at least…was moving in the same direction he'd been going, and just as the sand stream was passing by, the figure leapt from the rooftop, holding something in hand.

With a clean swipe, they scooped a large portion of the sand into a small pouch, almost filling it in one go.

What remained of the sand stream hesitated momentarily, before continuing its original path, as if nothing had happened.

Aster dashed to the window, reaching it just as the sand seeped through. The two little girls…this time definitely twins…received their dreams; one with butterflies, the other horses.

Relieved that they hadn't been affected, the Pooka turned his attention back to the figure, only to find they'd vanished.

He sprung quickly to the roof, every sense going on over drive, although he found his target quickly enough.

The stranger jumped with impressive grace, flipping in the air as they scooped up another load of sand. They landed lightly upon another roof, and tied up the now bulging bag.

Bunny had good eye sight, even at night. But the persons face remained hidden thanks to a hooded cloak.

Just as they tied the bag to their belt, the figure suddenly stiffened, and in the half a second before they turned in his direction, Aster knew they'd finally conned on to his presence.

'_I suppose as the frostbite would say…busted.'_

The two stared each other down for a while; it was the classic game of seeing who'd move first, or as Aster looked at it, predator vs. prey.

Ironic, since most saw Rabbits as the prey, but if flight was chosen over fight, there was little question who would be chasing who.

As he suspected, the stranger wasn't a fighter, or at least wasn't prepared to be right now, as they took off. He was right on their tail; there were none who could out run Bunny, but he would give they were pretty fast.

No matter, Bunny was only seconds away from catching them…

…well, at least until they left the roof, descending into a narrow alleyway.

"Na mate, it ain't that easy," He muttered, and jumped down.

He followed the cape he saw swish around a corner, avoiding a stray cat that hissed furiously at him.

They raced out into the main street, a perfect place for the speedy spirit to end this…

…and then, Bunny really wasn't sure what happened.

His front paw fumbled beneath him, as if he'd tripped on something, and he ended up rolling a few metres before he found his feet. He groaned loudly, but before he could get his bearings, a loud creak made his eyes dart up.

He barely avoided a plank of wood from one of the roofs coming down on his head.

"What the hell…?" He panted, skidding to a stop.

The village looked pretty simple, but not at all run down. On the contrary; it looked to be in excellent shape!

A light flickered at the corner of his eye, and he quickly dashed back into hiding. It was just an adult coming out to see what the noise was, Bunny paid him little attention as he checked the area.

Naturally, his target had vanished; even when he returned to the roof tops, there was no sign.

"That'd be right…" He grumbled.

He sent a glare back to the wooden beam on the ground, both annoyed that it had distracted him, and confused by how it had fallen so suddenly. He knew he'd have to let this go for now though, there was little to no chance of finding the little sand thief this time.

'_Only this time…'_

There was no question on the topic; E. Aster Bunnymund wasn't about to let this go. When he was ready to face his friends again, he'd warn Sandy of what had happened.

* * *

_As always, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes._

_It'll be another wait for the next chapter sorry, not nearly ready with that one! XD_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!_

_Will update asap!_


	6. Whether You See Me Or Not

_Phew! Finally...Sorry for the wait everyone, had to update a different story. Also, whilst I figured this section would most likely get split into two chapters (which it did), I felt it would be easier to write the entire part out before dividing it *shrugs*._

_Before anything, I want to say that I'm not the best with geography, and with knowing things such as different climates or weather conditions between different hemispheres...I know it's only a small thing, but if anything in particular is off, sorry for that._

_Not wanting to spoil anything...but just in case, there are times in this chapter that Jack may debate with himself over things...I think I've shown it clearly enough, but if anyone is confused, please let me know._

_Well, I don't think there's anything else that needs to be known for this chapter, except many thanks to everyone who's been following this story :) Please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters...only this fan fiction, the nightmare cat, a couple of Jack's abilities, and a few characters who will be better introduced later in the story...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Whether you see me or not…**

Not that the path hadn't always been narrow, but this was getting beyond ridiculous!

"You guys seriously need to learn the meaning of PERSONAL SPACE!"

Jack shoved a couple of the nightmares as they walked on all sides of him.

They grunted in return, giving threatening movements, but all knew better than to brawl along the narrow path around the cliff face.

He glanced to the creatures; was it really so necessary that this many accompany him to the exit? It's not like he was running away, Pitch had said he could go!

His belly flipped a little as he watched the corner grow closer. Despite his excitement, he couldn't help feeling a bit anxious; no surprise when he'd had to force himself to stay away from here for so long.

Gently hushing his stomach, he took a breath and stepped around the corner.

It was like looking at something for the very first time; the sunlight poured down into the darkness like a golden, misplaced curtain. It had a gentle edge, like that of early morning light.

After a second though, the feeling changed. It became the feeling of meeting a long lost friend that just took a while to recognise…

…and once recognised…

Jack gave no care to the nightmares that he shoved and climbed over. To him, there was nothing but him and the beam of light.

The air was strengthening, wrapping around him softly as it welcomed him back.

But he stopped just in front of the beam, where darkness turned to light without any grey area in between. It almost felt wrong that there was no middle ground to make the transition easier.

'_Why…why do I feel…?'_

"Scared Jack?"

He flinched and looked around to Pitch, who was atop one of the nightmares, the rest parting way to let him through.

"Not having second thoughts?"

The sight of freedom was strengthening Jacks pride; He couldn't help a frown, but kept it small.

"Never."

Pitch gave a slight chuckle, and came forward to circle Jack, forcing the boy back into the shadows a bit, reminding him of his position.

"You know the rules Jack. I hope I won't have to permit the nightmares to use force to bring you back."

"You won't," Jack answered, looking up to meet the yellow eyes, "I'll return when it's time."

Pitch's words were firm, but he still seemed to be enjoying this too much. He climbed down from the nightmare, and looked to Jack as he patted its back.

The spirit of frost gave a _"you've gotta be kidding?" _look, for which he received a very harsh frown. He gulped quickly and moved closer to the nightmare. It seemed as displeased about this as him, but neither dared go against Pitchs word.

With a small boost from the wind, he jumped up into the saddle, yelping as he misjudged and almost slipped off the other side.

The nightmare king chuckled again as the boy righted himself, and patted the nightmares neck.

"Go and have fun young guardian," He spoke as he stepped back, "But Jack? Try not to make too much of a spectacle of yourself."

Jack looked to the man sceptically. He'd known from the moment Pitch had made the offer that there had to be something more to it, something his captor had no intention of sharing. But he hadn't a clue what, and without that knowledge, he just couldn't give this chance up.

Pitch raised his hand and clicked loudly. A couple of nightmares flew towards Jack, dissolving into sand that span around him.

At first he panicked, swatting at the sand, and pulling his hood over his face. The nightmare beneath him shifted harshly, nearly throwing him off.

Jack grabbed the reins and lowered his face, keeping his eyes closed. He knew the creature was taking him to the surface, and that the sand was there to keep him from seeing where they were. He'd been through the same process when Pitch had first brought him to the cavern; he'd simply forgotten how unpleasant it was.

'_Ugh…I guess this is what Bunny felt like in the sleigh.'_

The thought allowed him a small chuckle, but he quickly sunk back into focusing on not getting sick.

Back in the cavern, Pitch watched Jack be carried away through the surface, his hands held behind his back. The nightmares were whinnying anxiously, and once he was certain the winter spirit was gone, he lowered his gaze.

"You all know what to do…" He whispered, though it was loud enough for all to hear, "…move out!"

The roaring of the creatures echoed loudly, as the nightmares took off in a fierce stampede. They raced back through the cavern, breaking into groups that disappeared down narrow tunnels in the walls, whilst others continued further down.

Pitch waited patiently until he felt something brush against his leg.

The nightmare cat meowed quietly as it came to sit at his foot.

"How did it go?" He spoke seemingly to thin air, until someone stepped out into view behind the nightmare king.

"Ninety percent perfect sir," A male voice replied, holding a bloated satchel up.

Pitch held his hand out, waiting until it was placed in his palm.

"Only ninety?"

"There was an unexpected turn…"

"I've told you not to drag out reports," Pitch warned as the cat jumped up to his shoulder.

"A pair of eyes sir," The figure stepped forward a bit, "Eyes that shouldn't have been there."

Pitch turned swiftly.

"So, is this why _you're _the one delivering this?" He growled.

"She's not hiding sir, in fact, she's waiting for you."

Pitch walked by his servant, the initial anger draining ever so slightly.

"I'll deal with her soon, this shouldn't cause any real set back…"

He paused, his frown hardening in thought as he glanced back, "…should it? Which pair of eyes was it? It's not like any mortal would've seen a thing."

The male shifted uncomfortably, but nodded to the opening in the surface.

"Frostys favourite sir."

* * *

The ride wasn't comfortable, but it took so long that Jack adjusted to the rhythm, enough that he'd eventually grown bored.

What he couldn't stand any longer though, was the noise of the sand circling him. His ears were sure to still be ringing when this was over!

Speaking of which…

Jack yelped as he was almost thrown right off the front of the nightmare when it landed on solid ground. He was ready to throw a comment at the creature, when the sand around him suddenly burst away.

White like he hadn't seen in so long stung his eyes, making him cry out and raise his arms.

Having spent so long under the warm earth, he wasn't prepared for the arctic wind that smashed into him, knocking him straight from the nightmares back. The ground that caught him was a lot softer than one would've thought.

'_It can't be…no…I'm dreaming again…'_

He didn't dare uncover his face to what he knew had to be another nightmare in the making; they always started off so wonderful, only to turn against him the second he dropped his guard.

What would he see this time? The backs of his friends as they shunned him? Jamie no longer believing in him?

…Bunny…changing…?

He flinched at a hot breath over his face. Carefully, he peered between a gap in his arms. Bit by bit, his eyes adjusted to the white landscape, and he found the hot air to be from a nightmare hovering over him.

'_Oh, so we're skipping the good part this time?'_

Another hot breath in his face earned a frown, but his brain suddenly gave him a large, mental slap.

This was no dream; he knew with certainty that he was awake!

He sat up and looked around properly. It took a little time to recognise the South Pole; barren and pure, formidable to any but those like himself.

The cold air felt like it was seeping into his skin. It was glorious; a refreshing shower that filled him with strength.

His eyes closed and a smile spread over his face. He stood, raising his arms to the side as he welcomed the artic embrace. It seemed to have missed him as much as he missed it.

His laugh filled the air as the wind gave a particularly strong blow, making his hair flail as the strands illuminated to pristine white.

His fingers curled around his staff eagerly, and he welcomed the flow of magic between his fingers and the wood.

The nightmares suddenly screeched as he summoned a gust of wind and blasted away into the sky. Jack just couldn't stop laughing as he flew high, and finally opened his eyes…

…The sapphires glistened as bright and gleefully as in the dead of winter.

The spirit of frost took a deep breath as he hovered, finally calm and settled into the new strength. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the nightmares somewhere below, and a wicked smirk grew over his face.

Flipping in the air, he blasted back down at high speed. He let his energy flow into the staff, and as he came just a few metres above the ground, he sent a powerful blast of frost at the nightmares. Ice grew from the ground at a rapid pace right at them, sending them running to avoid it.

"Later!" Jack yelled out, before turning and flying away. He flew low and dived into the freezing water of Antarctica, before bursting back out a second later.

"YEAH!" He yelled out, punching the air, "If it's summer, then everyone better get ready for a break from the heat, cause Jack Frost is coming to town!"

* * *

For the sake of his body and powers, Jack didn't stray too soon from the colder regions of the globe.

When the snow drowned peaks of a mountain range came under his radar, he could do little but relieve them of their burden.

"TITAL WAVE!" He yelled out, before stabbing his staff into the thick snow.

Blue veins of magic shot across the white canvas, before a loud groan sent a wave of thrill through the snow spirit.

He watched with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning, as the 'tidal wave' of snow was released from the cliff face.

"Whoops, there goes my ride…" He smirked and took to the air.

It only took two large bounds to land right on top of the avalanche.

A few seconds to catch his balance, and Jack Frost was riding the snow as skilfully as any surfer on a wave.

"YEAH!" His cheerful cries almost equalled the roar of the snow.

Jack couldn't deny this wasn't the first time he'd caused an avalanche, but he wasn't a fool; he'd seen enough natural ones to know the danger they presented. That's why he'd made sure there weren't any villages near his so called playground.

It was too soon to pat himself on the back though.

Jack fell quiet and squinted. A tiny red dot was dancing in the distance, barely within his vision. As the wave moved down the hill though, it was soon joined by two more.

"Whoa, I really was in the darkness too long. I'm seeing spots before my…" He shook his head and looked again.

The red dots were…flailing? Wow, that looked pretty hilar…

Jack drew a sharp breath; they weren't red dots…they were red jackets…

…people!

Jack took to the air; suddenly the avalanche was moving a lot faster than he would've liked.

'_Could really use the cotton tail's speed right no…NO! Idiot, don't go there, not right now!'_

Shaking the thought away, he raced through the air, finally over taking his own creation. He could hear the humans screaming now, and caught a glimpse of a brown tent as he landed.

The sight before him would've paled anyone else, but whilst Jack Frost would respect the power of his element, he wouldn't fear it.

Frost magic crackled between his fingers and his staff. The wood charged until it was bright blue, and the boy swung it out.

A mountainous wall of ice rose before the cascading snow. Knowing he had little time, Jack soared across the cliff side, spreading the wall.

As he heard a monstrous crash, he forced the ice to curve. The snow funnelled through the small opening, away from the climbers, and into the clear of the valley below.

Jack rode the edge of the wave, and skidded to a stop at a safe patch of ground. He quickly gazed to his work, which was doing its job, but a sound he was too familiar with alerted him to the fading strength of the ice.

Looking between his staff and the wall, he hastily charged his magic again.

'_Please let this work…'_

Taking a stronger stance, the energy gathered into the end of his staff, before a bolt of blue shot free like a bullet, knocking him off his feet. It hit the wall dead on, and created quite a show as blue light spread over the wall. The groaning continued, but this time it was the ice repairing and strengthening.

Now the snow had no choice but to take the path given.

He flew over the top of the wall to check the damage; the snow had been on the verge of spilling over the top, but thankfully it seemed the initial avalanche had begun to die down. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the snow to filter through.

Voices drew his attention back to the ground. The humans had stopped to watch the magic happen in complete disbelief.

"Whoops…" Jack mumbled, "…now who went and put that campsite there?"

He directed his anger at the campers, but he was furious at himself for not checking more thoroughly for others.

He frowned as he noticed one of the pair actually filming.

"Oh yeah, because that's everyone's first thought the second they're out of danger. Hey! Let's film the thing that almost buried us alive!" He grumbled as he landed firmly, "…thanks pal, now I have to take a note out of Pitch's book!?"

He flipped his staff around, blue streaks beginning to wind through the wood.

* * *

"This is just…I can't explain how amazing…!" The guy tried to narrate as he moved the camera along, taking in the whole wall.

"This is no joke!" His female companion jumped in front of the screen, " There shouldn't have been any problems with snow today, but then that massive avalanche appeared out of nowhere. We thought we were done for, but then this wall just…Steve? Where're you filming exactly?"

The man had slowly…rather robotically…raised the camera to somewhere behind her, but after a minute it suddenly lowered as he stared with his own eyes, mouth agape.

Startled by such an expression, she looked around. Despite being on a mountain side, the wind hadn't been all that strong at their current altitude. Now however, streams of snow were circling through the air, raising slowly in beautiful patterns, until they towered over the campers.

Jack watched from afar, a little confused about his own feelings on the whole situation.

He blew across his palm twice, creating two equal sized daggers of ice. The wind obediently swept them from his hand, and carried them to the whirlwind of snow.

The snow burst apart as the ice pierced the beautiful patterns, before re-joining and swirling fiercer than before. Now it was more like swarming bees.

"S-s-Steve? Are you still g-g-getting…?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Jacks face was a sort of calm anger, like one might wear before battle.

He raised his free hand, and dragged his fingers through the air across his face, as if stretching a mask over his skin.

The snow stopped swirling and the ice crystals stilled at an equal space from each other. A massive face stretched into existence from the snow, leaving the campers unable to speak, let alone scream, as two frozen, crystal eyes stared down at them.

Jack now drew a deep breath, cupped his hand around his mouth, and let out a deep, slow groan.

The face opened its mouth to release a rumbling roar, sending a gale of snow straight at the humans.

NOW they screamed, and their legs weren't much slower to react.

The camera dropped and forgotten, they raced down the mountain as fast as the terrain would safely allow.

Despite feeling grouchy about it, the comical sight was too much for the fun loving spirit, who suddenly found himself laughing so hard he tumbled over into the snow.

"Hahahaha…!" Jack held his ribs as tears burned the edges of his eyes.

He could barely breathe it was so hilarious!

'_Before today, when was the last time I laughed like this?'_

The thought finally started to ease the laughter into a gentle giggle fit.

Laughter…tsk! In Pitch's lair, it was a pretty rare treat.

"Well I guess having to find ways to amuse yourself underground for two years has its advantages…" He groaned as he sat up with a sore stomach.

During his existence, he'd learnt plenty of tricks to serve him, whether they be for fun or actual need. But since being stuck under control of the nightmare king, he'd learnt new techniques.

It'd been a struggle considering how weak his powers had been, but out here in the open, amongst his element, it almost seemed too easy!

That particular one…_The face of the Arctic, _as boredom had provoked him to call it…had been especially difficult. Usually by the time he'd made enough snow to practice, he'd already worn himself out too much to try!

"Eh, it was worth it…" He grinned cheekily as he recalled how angry the nightmare king had been when he'd finally gotten it right, and set it on the nightmares.

He stood and brushed himself off, but looking back to the ice wall, his grin vanished.

"So much for not making a spectacle…" He grimaced, resting his head against his staff, "…I'm so dead for this…"

He could only hope Pitch didn't get word of this too soon.

He gave himself one more berating grumble, before letting it go, and taking to the air. With a quick swipe of his staff, the arctic face was destroyed, and after a light touch to the wall, a blue flash began the slow melting process.

Jack knew how to undo his work, but it was a lot harder to do, and with a creation this big, it would take forever. It would be done before the end of the day for sure, but some snow was still coming through the passage, so it was probably a good thing it didn't go too quickly.

Hovering just long enough to renew his spent energy from the cold air, he took off, finally ready to handle the warmer climates.

Had he stayed just a little longer, he may have recalled just how many red jackets he'd seen racing away from the avalanche.

* * *

'_I shouldn't be doing this…'_

"_Forget it! This is my day! I'll do what I want!"_

'_But if he finds out…and he will..!'_

"_So what? He said to make sure 'I' don't get seen…he never said I couldn't be the one looking!"_

Jack fought with himself the entire trip; He knew his destination was the last place he should be, less he invoke the wrath of the nightmare king.

But the call of his home was too strong, not even Pitch could stop him visiting it!

He hovered over the small town of Burgess, sweltering as the summer sun poured over him. Not that the discomfort was nearly enough to deter him.

He took to the streets, watching everywhere in case children were about. He had no idea if children other than Jamie and his friends believed in him, but the boy had insisted that he'd told anyone he could.

He made his way to the child's house, growing more nervous and cautious as he got closer.

His heart wouldn't calm as he floated outside the bedroom window. Taking a deep breathe, he peered in.

The room was currently empty, and the spirit of frost somehow felt both relieved and saddened by that.

He inched the window open and crept in. The nostalgia of this place grasped him like a gentle hand. His fingers trailed over the glass, remembering the patterns he'd once created upon it. Even the floor boards…really no different from any other…brought a warm familiarity beneath his feet.

He gazed to the bed, and reheard the words he'd once longed to hear…

'_Jack Frost?'_

Certain elements about the room had changed; the items littering the desk, which itself was bigger. The covers on the bed, and even the walls looked like they might've gotten a new coat of paint.

Yet Jack Frost couldn't mistake the place of his first believer.

He glided his hand over the foot of the bed, before moving to the desk. It was covered with pencils and paper, and many different drawings.

A surprised chuckle slipped by as he picked one up.

"He's getting good…" He noted how much Jamie's drawing skills had improved.

The sketches of his friends were much more detailed and neater than the ones Jack remembered.

He flicked through a couple of different pictures, until one made him stop.

It was a sketch of himself. It looked like Jamie had put particular care into it as well, or as much care as one his age could anyway, especially without the spirit there to copy from…

…the paper crumbled in his fingers as he rested it against his forehead.

Jamie was growing. How much longer would it be, before he…?

Laughter from outside made him look up. He skedaddled back to the window, and quickly checked.

At first he didn't recognise any of the kids walking up the pathway, but when the one in front turned around, Jack almost gave himself away as he reached for the window to jump out.

The kids below went quiet as the window upstairs banged open in the wind.

"Aaah…mum's gonna tell me off for leaving that open again. I thought I closed it," Jamie winced.

"Don't worry Jamie," Clyde patted him on the back.

"Yeah, just think about the movie tonight," Pippa added.

"Yeah, it's going to be so cool!" Jamie perked up.

"Right? I can't believe our parents are letting us go on our own!"

"Our own? Pippa's older brother will be there!"

"Just because he's a teenager doesn't mean he's good supervision," Pippa chuckled, "He'll probably sneak off ten minutes in to meet up with some girl again."

The boys all echoed a large _"eeewww!"_ whilst the girls laughed.

"See ya in a couple of hours guys!" Jamie waved and headed inside.

Jack could hear everything from downstairs; Jamie entering the doorway, his mother greeting him and reminding him to wipe his shoes, the boy groaning and doing as he was told before he hurried up the stairs…

…up the stairs!?

Jack stared to the doorway; His first believer was about to enter and see him!

The door swung open as Jamie entered. He threw his bag on the bed and moved straight over to the window to close it. As his fingers reached for the latch though, he found himself pausing to glance over his shoulder.

There was a strange feeling around the room, and yet nothing seemed out of place.

Shrugging it off, he went to turn back, when a rustling caught his attention.

"What the…?" He saw one of his drawings fluttering around a bit on his bed, "Sophie! What did I say about coming in my room!?" He yelled as he ran over and grabbed the artwork before it blew onto the floor, "And don't touch my drawings!"

"Haven't been in your room!" Sophie answered from down the hall.

She soon appeared in his doorway, now much taller and clearly more aware of what was happening, but still young enough to hang off the door handle and stick her tongue out.

"Yes you have! Just look at this!" He waved the crinkled paper in front of her, "Why did it have to be _this_ one!?"

"Wasn't me!" Sophie stomped her foot.

She bit her lip and balled her fists. One might question if she was lying, but thankfully, Jamie knew when his sister was acting, and when she was telling the truth.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry Soph…" He patted her head, "…maybe Mum came looking through my art again."

He carefully put the picture back with the others, though his hands lingered on the paper a bit.

"Jack Frost?"

Outside the window, a certain winter spirit snapped his head around, and peered cautiously into the window.

Jamie had also looked to his sister as she spoke the name.

"Jamie misses Jack Frost?" The little girl spoke, and took her brothers hand.

He smiled a little and squeezed back gently.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot. I wish he'd come back, even just for a short visit. You miss him to, right Soph?"

She nodded.

"No snow days anymore…"

"Or blizzards…" Jamie chuckled, "…not without him. Even winter doesn't feel the same…"

Jacks heart clenched. He wished someone with North's raw strength would put him through the wall at his back for putting the children through this!

Jamie felt his sister gripping his arm. Not wanting her to get sad, he crouched at her level.

"Hey, just remember what the Easter bunny said…"

Jack glanced around again.

"…he said we have to keep hope. We mustn't give up on Jack. I'm sure he knows what he's doing, and he'll come back when we really need him."

Sophie gave a giggle.

"We have to keep hoping, or bogeyman will come…"

"Ha ha, that's right, so don't ever stop hoping, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Great! Now, I bet if we get your room clean, mum might let you come to the movie tonight to!"

"YAY!" Sophie squealed around the room.

"Quick, you go start. I'll come help you in a minute."

Jamie watched his sister set a record as she raced out, before he turned back to his desk.

His smile faded as he glided his fingers over the drawing again.

He was too preoccupied with his feelings to notice the pair of sapphire eyes that cautiously glanced in at him.

"Jack, _why _haven't you come back? No one's seen you in forever…"

Jack was easing forward, his hand gripping the window sill.

"I know you said you'd always be there, and I believed you. I still believe _in _you…I always will…but…but…"

The winter spirit hung halfway in the window, ready to pull his leg up, before he realised what he was doing, and jumped back out, pressing himself against the side of the house.

Jamie glanced to the window as it blew around from the wind again, and almost felt angry at it.

"Jack…" The guardian heard over his own rapid breathing, "…you're ok, right?"

The concern in his young friend's voice was the salt on the wound.

Jamie was worried about him, even though he had every right to hate him.

'_Say hello!"_

"_No!"_

'_Do it! Just tell him you're ok!'_

_"I can't!"_

'_He needs to know!'_

"_Pitch 'will' know!"_

'_What kind of guardian are you?"_

"_What kind of friend would I be if I…?"_

His waring heart was sending him into a frenzy! He had to leave before he did something he regretted!

'_I'm so sorry Jamie…' _He bit his bottom lip as he took one last glance to the window.

Inside, Jamie pulled himself away from the artwork.

"Jamie!"

"Ok Sophie, I'm coming!" He called back, trying to sound as excited as he could.

He tried to heave out the sadness in one big sigh, but it did little to help as he turned to the door.

A touch to the back of his head nearly made him cry out. He would've turned straight away if something about the touch hadn't registered first…

It was freezing!

Now he turned, holding the back of his head. Flittering about his room and sparkling in the afternoon sun, were streams of snowflakes.

But…in the middle of summer?

"…Jack…?"

The window being open…the drawing out of place…now this?

Jamie raced to the window, throwing it fully open. The air directly outside felt like he'd shoved his head inside a freezer.

"JACK!"

His cry carried over the air, racing after the winter spirit as he sped away, tears never making it beyond his cheeks before they frosted up.

* * *

_As always, apologies for bad spelling and grammar ^^'_

As I mentioned before, this was split into two chapters, and I'm hoping the next chapter will only be a few days away, fingers crossed :)

_I think everything was clear enough, but as always, if anything is confusing, please ask._

_Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up asap!_


	7. Air, The Weakest Barrier

_Admittedly, I was tempted to post this earlier, since I managed to get it done before work, but sort of forced myself to wait :P_

_Still, I'm glad this is getting out earlier than I hoped :)._

_Anyway, I don't think there's anything that needs to be explained about this chapter...except that there may be a reference to the books somewhere along the lines, just a small one, but yeah..._

_Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters...only this fanfic and anything/one previously mentioned._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Air, The Weakest Barrier.**

How long had it been now?

Whiskers twitching, the thought struck Bunnymund the way the first memory of the day would upon awakening.

He peered over his work; loads upon loads of eggs plodding around him.

Aster had been the Easter bunny more than long enough to have a good idea how long it took him to paint a certain amount of eggs just by looking at them.

He was rather glad no one else was around to see the look on his face; he didn't even want to try counting ALL those eggs!

Had he really been sulking around the warren _that_ long?

Quickly adding the last detail to the egg in hand, he set it down and stood.

"OW!" His leg was dead from being in the same position so long!

This wasn't entirely unusual. Aster loved his work, and more than once had lost track of time when indulging.

Grumbling, he bit his lip and shook the numb limb. After a few moments, the expected pain rushed through his leg as a major dose of pins and needles.

"Bloody thing…" He cursed silently as he forced himself to walk around, just long enough for his leg to return to normal.

Ok, so perhaps it was time to get out of the warren for a while. He should at least get in contact with Sandy about that dream sand thief.

Then again…getting in contact with Sandy would require going to the pole, and that would mean…

Uuuh…maybe just a run out on the surface somewhere would suffice?

Bunny wasn't one for avoiding his duties, but this went beyond…

"Hm?" He glanced to an egg that nudged against his food, and smiled as an idea came.

Easter was almost a whole year away, but it would be a shame to let all these perfectly good eggs go to waste.

Besides, he was never against a chance to see a certain little ankle biter.

Gathering as many eggs as he could into a couple of baskets, Bunny was soon on his way to Burgess. It took almost no time with his speed and excitement, but when he jumped out, he felt himself tense, his ears lowering.

'_No, don't even let it cross ya mind…you're here to see the ankle biter, not…'_

He shook it off, and headed into town.

Thankfully, he only had to dodge a few kids, whilst adults gave him no trouble.

Soon, he stood in front of a familiar house.

'_He made you believe…in me?'_

He gasped at the memory, and would've growled at himself, if something hadn't drawn his attention then; A child wearing clothes more colourful than his eggs.

"Jamie!" Sophie called as she ran around the garden.

She went right to the edge of the path, but didn't dare leave. Her head darted back and forward.

"Looking for someone rascal?"

The child gasped, and turned around. Bunnymund grinned as her face lit up, before she squealed and ran to her favourite guardian.

Aster chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as she hugged his waist, her arms barely reaching.

"Brought ya something…" He crouched to her level.

Sophie's eyes couldn't have gotten wider, whilst she bounced on the spot as he held up a basket of eggs.

It was just too adorable, Aster couldn't have resisted smiling if he'd tried; she might be taller and older, but she was still the bouncing bundle of laughs who'd turned up in his warren.

"Now we're gonna share these with your friends, but just your friends ok?"

"Why just friends?" Sophie tilted her head after picking out an egg.

"I know it seems kinda unfair, but we don't want anyone thinking Easter's come early, do we?" He ruffled her hair and stood, "Now where's your brother?"

Sophie shook her head.

"Jamie ran off. I don't know where…"

"Hm, well that's odd. Don' worry, I'll go find him. You go hide these up in your room until I get back, 'k?"

He turned, but felt a little hand grab his leg.

"Bunny? Bunny will come back…right…?"

He looked to her in confusion, but the child's eyes were worried…hopeful…

"Hey…" He lowered once more to look her in the eye, "…you know I'll always be here…"

"But, Jack won't come back…"

It took more strength than the Pookan thought he had not to cringe in front of her. He gripped her shoulder firmly.

"_I_, will never leave…you remember that, and Jack _will _come back, even if we don' know when."

"Promise? Jamie's been really sad…"

It hurt to see such pleading eyes stare up at him, and Aster knew he'd cornered himself with his own words.

"Yeah, I promise."

The sweet little face finally showed a soft smile, which the Easter bunny returned as he finally moved away.

"He'll be back…whether he wants to or not," he mumbled beneath his breath.

* * *

It took quite a while circling Burgess to find Jamie. Bunnymund finally found him running out of the public library, and followed him as he headed towards the edge of town.

The boy's mind was certainly distracted; He ran straight past the giant rabbit and didn't even notice!

"Hey, maybe if ya let it be, it'll come home on its own!"

The laugh made Jamie stop, though he waited to turn around, as if trying to tell if he'd really heard the voice he thought he had.

"Easter Bunny!" He ran to him with as much excitement as Sophie…

…actually, he seemed even more pleased to see the guardian.

"Where is he? Have you seen him!?"

"Whoa, slow down there mate…" Bunny laughed as the boy panted, "…Who're we looking for exactly?"

"Jack! I saw him!"

Bunny's heart froze, as if touched by the spirit in question.

"You…" he swallowed a few times, certain his over sensitive ears had heard wrong, "…saw him?"

"Well, not Jack himself, but someone was in my room! The window was open; my art work had been touched…"

"Kid, you can't assume that he was there because of those things…" Bunny felt his heart calm a bit, "…someone could've opened your window, or it blew open…"

"I made sure the window was closed! It wasn't Sophie, and mum tells me off if I leave it open. Besides, what about my drawings?"

"Same deal kid, probably blew around in the breeze…" Bunny tried to speak a little firmer without being harsh, "…I know I told ya to keep your hopes up, but you can't get too…"

"And the snow!?"

Jamie was visibly annoyed that Aster was shrugging it off, but that final part managed to shut him up.

"…Snow?" Bunny finally muttered, his eyes wide and hesitant to look back to the child.

"Yes. One minute my room is normal, the next thing I turn around, and there's snow. It was snowing IN my room, just like it did the first night I saw jack."

Jamie pulled something from his pocket as he moved closer.

"…This is the drawing I was talking about."

Aster accepted the paper, struggling not to let his paws shake as he unfolded it, Jamie watching him a little too intently.

His heart almost made him lurch forward as it pounded against his chest; the drawing showed Jack Frost sitting on a rock with his staff resting against his shoulder.

He was smiling and winking as snow drifted around him.

"It's free hand, so it's probably not very good, but it's still important to me. I've never let it get crinkled like that…"

"Not good? Jamie, this is bloody brilliant! You can draw this well at your age…?" Bunny was temporarily distracted by the show of skill.

Ok so it was no work of art, but for a child? It was amazing!

Well, at least that brought a bashful smile to Jamie's face.

"You like it?"

Aster chuckled and handed it back.

"He'd…be proud of ya…" He added cautiously.

Jamie's shoulders slumped, but he looked back to the guardian.

"I'm sorry, I know you've all been looking for him. I just miss him…"

Oh gees…if he hadn't been feeling guilty enough! Recalling the fuss over the clue from Man in Moon left Aster feeling like an egg totem had just landed on his head.

"We all do mate…" He spoke, before kicking himself to do better, "…Listen, you can't judge by your window or sketch, but since I can't explain the snow in your room, I'll go scout around, see what I can find, ok?" He offered a smile, "You head home and let your sister know for me, so she doesn't wonder where I am."

Jamie's smile returned, so Aster stepped back. Then, before he could think properly…

"I'll bring him back to ya, promise."

He quickly handed over the rest of the painted eggs, and took off before he said anything more to make himself feel bad.

* * *

The beautiful orange glow of evening was just setting in as Jack slowly glided back towards Burgess.

He'd retreated once more to the colder regions of the world after the close call with Jamie, but with his time almost up, he'd been desperate to get one more look at his home.

He hovered over the forest, just close enough to get a good view of the town, though he didn't dare get closer.

He drank in as much of the sight as he could, before he zipped back to the lake. Even though it brought some darker memories with it, the lake easily relaxed the spirits nerves as he landed.

The water was glowing so bright under the sun that it almost blinded him.

This lake…the death of Jackson Overland Frost, and the birthplace of Jack Frost. He crouched to glide his hand over the surface of the water. Thin ice crystals formed after his fingers, and soon dissolved below the water.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked across the lake. His playful spirit had been having way too much fun today, and heck, why let it end just yet?

He walked slowly across the lake, his powers creating ice just thick enough to support him. He stood within the centre and looked to his staff. With an excited smile, he twirled it once, before brushing it along the water.

It barely rippled as ice spread fast over it, all the way to the edges and over the ground for a few metres.

He tapped the ice lightly with his staff and smiled. Yep, thick enough for now, thin enough that the summer warmth wouldn't take too long to melt it.

Jack found himself bouncing on his feet, the excitement becoming too much.

* * *

'_Wild goose chase…just as I thought…'_

Aster finally let himself rest, groaning and rubbing his shoulder as it ached.

He'd scoured every last inch of town, and for miles around. Typically, his first stop had been the lake area in Burgess, but he's seen nothing to even hint of the winter spirit's presence.

Inwardly, he was sort of relieved, but now he didn't know what he was supposed to tell Jamie.

Snow in his bedroom? In summer, Jack Frost was the only one capable of such a feat, but wherever he'd retreated to was a lot further away than just a short trip out of town!

He grumbled at his shoulder again, and decided to try ignoring it instead.

'_I can't keep doing this…' _He crossed his arms, feeling more insecure than he wanted to admit, _'…I did look properly…right…?'_

Whether he had or hadn't, there was no way he'd have missed Jack even if it'd only been a glimpse.

"Brr…!" He shivered at the cool evening breeze.

He'd promised both Jamie and Sophie that he would find the young guardian, and for a long time, he _had_ searched the globe.

That was part of the reason for his anger at his friends. Yeah ok it was partly his own fault for acting so cold on the topic, but when Jack had first vanished, he'd spent almost every chance he had searching.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Maybe he didn't trust what Man in Moon had shown them? Not that he thought him to be a liar, he was just…

…afraid…to get his hopes up.

He shivered again and rubbed his arms as he continued on towards town.

North was right; he was being selfish beyond reason, and whilst his initial reaction to the clue from MiM could be forgiven, it shouldn't have taken the effort of the guardian of wonder to drag him kicking and screaming…literally…back to the pole.

Without any idea to Jacks whereabouts, he'd had only the last memory of the spirit of fun to dwell upon;

Him and the Nightmare king standing over the fallen guardian of hope, shaking hands and speaking, before leaving…together.

With only that…Bunny's heart had hardened almost as instinctively as his ears twitched at a strange sound.

He didn't want the pain to show…not to anyone.

"Crikey Mother Nature! If this is for that complaint earlier about it being too hot for fur, I'm sorry already!" He shook at the cool breeze hitting his side.

He glared to the setting sun, and decided to head for home; he wasn't in the mood to deal with temperamental weather…be it hot OR cold!

He was about to open a passage, when his brain clicked into gear, and stopped his foot mid-air.

The sun hadn't reached the horizon yet, and in summer, the air never got cold! Maybe cool in the evening or at night…but this cold?

Aster looked to his arm where his fur was starting to stick up a little, before looking to his other arm.

It felt perfectly warm, the coolness wasn't reaching it.

Ok…whilst Mother Nature wasn't always the easiest spirit to understand, she definitely wasn't the kind to mess around with her work.

He looked to where he could feel the breeze, his nose twitching anxiously. He turned and moved forward, feeling the cold air wrap around him with each step.

He still shivered, but yet for some reason, it didn't feel so bad…sort of welcoming in fact.

His ears twitched back and forward, catching sounds he couldn't yet give name to. His steps became faster, and the air colder, until soon, he gave a sharp gasp as the ground itself felt like ice…

…no, not ice…snow.

Bunny was certain he must've been imagining things. His foot couldn't have just sunk into a light layer of snow! It just…it just…

His head shot up as his ears stiffened.

Did he just hear a laugh?

Caution forgotten, he bounded the rest of the way, barely skidding in time to stop himself falling into the lake that appeared.

Staring at his reflection, he sighed in minor relief. He really hadn't felt like getting his fur we…wait…

He slowly raised his paw and touched the surface, if only to confirm his realisation; the water was frozen!

He looked over the whole area. It was as if someone had thought it was Christmas time, and had just dropped a little winter wonder land in the middle of nowhere! The trees and ground could barely show off their lush green colours as they were buried beneath gleaming white snow, whilst the lake of ice sparkled proudly as the centre piece.

"No…no way…" Aster shook his head in disbelief.

His heart was going crazy, and he doubted he had a hope of calming it.

He was about to move onto the lake, when he heard a voice. Not waiting to catch the words or anything, he bounded back behind the trees, peering out as the voice grew louder.

He realised it was loud cheering, just before there was a blue flash that came down from the sky, zoomed around the ice, and back into the air.

Aster leant out just far enough to see as it came back down again. This time the being of blue and white twirled in the air just over the ice, before calming to just a still hover.

There, beaming with all the fun he brought to the world, was Jack Frost.

Bunnymund wished someone was there to slap him awake; it felt like he'd walked into a dream, even though he knew better.

The winter spirit lowered to the ice, chuckling as it just thickened under his touch. He glided around the surface, using his staff to create lovely patterns over the whole thing, before he came to rest upon a small rock sticking out from the ice.

The boy sat back, laughing with such joy and pure bliss that Bunny thought he felt his own cheeks warming. It seemed for now Jack hadn't seen him, and suddenly, he didn't want him to, not from fear, but so this moment wouldn't be spoilt.

"Man! Now that was the best!" Jack cheered, giving one more laugh as he sat up a bit, almost resembling the sketch Jamie had done.

Aster stored away a note to remind the child of his drawing skills.

Jack panted lightly, his eyes slipping closed. He seemed so peaceful, not a care in the world.

He looked so care free in fact, that it almost annoyed Aster; here he and everyone else had been worrying without rest, exhausting themselves as they scoured the whole globe, whilst he was gallivanting around like he hadn't gone anywhere!

Still, just seeing he was alive and…as far as he could tell…unharmed, Aster couldn't bring that anger all the way to the surface.

He caught a slight sound from the boy…a sigh?

Jack raised his gaze again, and Aster felt his heart clench; where did the joy go? His smile and overflowing joy had been replaced by a mournful expression.

"Why just one…?" The boy barely whispered as he stared to the sky, "…I know it's better than nothing, but I can't…I don't think I can do this again…"

He wrapped his arm around himself, clenching his shoulder and gritting his teeth.

Aster tilted his head, confused but concerned. He saw Jack reach into his pocket and pull something out. Squinting, he could make out the tiny wooden doll North had given Jack when they'd defeated Pitch. He knew the item was a more private topic between the two, for which reason he'd never mentioned it after he'd glimpsed North give it to him.

"Some guardian…" Jack spoke with a small growl in his voice, and held the doll to his forehead, "…I'm so sorry Jamie, I'm so sorry…"

Upon hearing those words, there became no question that Jamie had been right; It was Jack who'd been in his room.

Aster couldn't put it all together. Past feelings were telling him to be angry, but present feelings clashed heavily. He was missing something…the middle ground where everything would be explained, and emotions determined.

'_Well E. Aster Bunnymund, you wanted answers, so what're you waiting for?'_

The Pooka was nervous to say the least, but this was his chance...

He straightened and inhaled deeply; it was time to understand.

He shifted around the side of the bush, about to step into view, when his ears perked up. His gaze shot upwards, and he ducked straight back into hiding, his eyes locked to the sky.

It was a few seconds longer before Jack felt the approach, and looked up. Dark shapes blotched the beautiful sky like spilt ink.

The winter spirit was straight up on his feet, stepping back as the shapes drew closer, and separated enough to show four…no, five of them.

The nightmares landed loudly upon the ice, and wasted no time in circling the boy. Jack just watched them with a hateful gaze, his staff half raised.

"Don't miss a beat, do ya?" Jack grumbled loudly, shifting around.

The dark sand horses soon slowed, whilst the largest of them moved closer, and turned sideways as it glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming…" Jack pushed his way out of the circle, right past the angry creature.

It snorted furiously at him, but the boy was fast to snap back around.

"I said I'm coming!" He almost snarled, "I said I would come when I had to, and I will! But you can spare just two more damn minutes!"

The boy suddenly hissed sharply, hunching over slightly, but Aster could hardly notice, as his shoulder chose a bad time to throb extra painfully. He couldn't help a small grunt at the ache.

"Ok ok…I get it…" Jack mumbled, and moved back to the nightmare.

However, one of the others suddenly turned its attention to the side, and gave a threatening sound.

"What now?" Jack raised an eyebrow at it.

Now the other nightmares were following suit, glaring at the trees near one side of the lake. The larger one stood its ground, but lowered its head like the others, just as furious.

"What? WHAT!?" Jack demanded as he moved around to see what the commotion was.

Whether or not the young guardian could see him, Aster knew he was caught. He could've kicked himself for blowing his cover when he was supposed to be an expert at hiding, but reminded himself this wasn't the time for that.

He wanted to stay hidden, but soon found his feet guiding him out into the open.

He watched every second as he stepped into the light, and the winter spirits face changed gradually, as if he wasn't sure he was really seeing who he thought he did.

Soon enough though, his face showed that he knew this situation was very much real, Shocked panic against Asters confused disbelief.

Both guardians were so focused on each other, that when one of the nightmares gave a loud neigh, it startled them both.

'_Oh no…no…no…!' _Was all Jack could think.

He bolted back across the ice, almost tripping himself over.

"Hey!" Aster yelled, and sprung after him.

The nightmares reacted instantly, charging the Pooka, whom jumped over two, and kicked a third in the head, before landing back on the ice. He skidded around the fourth, and was close to catching Jack, when the fifth appeared to rear up right in front of him.

On the ice, the Easter bunny was forced to stop, well, to try to; he wound up sliding all the way to the edge. He picked himself up quickly and dashed along the solid ground towards Jack, but the large nightmare was still guarding the boy, and the others caught up to create a wall between them.

"Jack!" Aster yelled, only to back up as one of the nightmares snapped at him, "I wouldn't try that again mongrel," He growled back.

He looked up to Jack, who was peering around the nightmares neck to see him. The creature was slowly forcing him away by backing up, but never turned its gaze from Aster.

"Jack Frost…is this the path you're taking?" The guardian suddenly growled out of nowhere.

The boy flinched at the words, and hid his face. It was NOT the reaction Aster wanted.

"Answer me you little frostbite!"

Now he charged the small army, only to be knocked back over the ice as they retaliated in unison.

"Bunny!" Jack gasped, his feet shifting forward.

The nightmare guarding him snarled furiously, warning him not to interfere. Jack knew he couldn't help Aster, but he glared right back.

"Listen!" He growled as he hooked his staff over the nightmares neck, and yanked its head closer, "Keep in mind that if he's harmed, _you _get to explain to Pitch why _I_ don't come back!"

The angry whisper was enough; The nightmare sounded frustrated, but suddenly called out to the others. They looked around in confusion, but quickly retreated back, leaving a mildly bruised Pooka to question what was happening.

Jack was staring at him, and his expression was something the Pookan had never wanted to see again.

Cold, angry…just like when he'd left with Pitch.

The guardian of fun climbed onto the nightmares back quickly, and leant over.

"Take me back…" He whispered, pulling his hood over his face.

For once the nightmare didn't argue with him, and raced across the ice, before it took to the air.

"NO!" Bunny shouted, and tried to follow.

But the ice beneath his feet gave a horrifying groan. He glanced to it briefly, before he had to race quickly to the edge as the whole lake began to shatter, and sink into the water.

Without the presence of the frost spirit, the already thin ice couldn't support anything.

He scrambled back onto solid ground, yelping a little as his foot hit the water; it would warm up soon enough, but for now it was still icy.

He raced through the trees, constantly scanning what he could see of the sky, until he saw the dark shadows flying overhead. He followed after them, until they eventually came to a clearing. Now he could pick his speed up, and though he couldn't reach them, there was no way he'd lose them this close.

The nightmares weren't oblivious to him, and three soon turned to see him off. But Aster wouldn't have it this time; He stopped only long enough to throw one of his boomerangs. It struck down two of the nightmares, leaving a rain of black sand, and as the third one drew closer, he threw an egg bomb, leaving himself only enough time to dash to safety, but the nightmare with no chance of avoidance.

Jack looked around at the loud blast. He saw Aster emerge from the coloured cloud of his egg bomb, showing no signs of exhaustion yet. And he knew they'd have to circle the globe before that happened; wherever they were going, Bunny could make the distance.

"Please stop…just stop…" He whispered, glancing to the dwindled number of nightmares.

He looked to his staff and bit his lip. He couldn't hit Bunny…he couldn't do that…but…

He raised the crook of his staff close to his mouth, and when the wood was charged bright blue, he blew across it.

The evening air was still warm, and with the added strength of his magic, it combined with his cold breath to create a stream of mist.

Aster frowned as his target seemed to get hazy, but he soon realised what was happening. He tried to speed up as the cloud of mist grew rapidly, and soon filled the sky all around. It was so thick that he couldn't see the ground in front of him, let alone the nightmares.

"JACK!" He yelled, still racing along.

Jack's cheeks were actually rosy by the time he stopped. He coughed and spluttered, practically collapsing against the nightmare. He'd really over done it; that trick looked easy, but it wasn't. He'd never properly mastered it, and doubted it would've worked had he not charged his magic earlier.

Perhaps creating so much snow in a region currently going through summer really was a bad idea; even with the energy gained from the south pole, he was now drained!

The nightmare carrying him looked to the exhausted teen, before grunting at its remaining friend. It whinnied in return, and flew forward where it collapsed into a cloud of sand, which circled the boy tightly, once more blocking his vision of their path.

One the ground, Bunny's other senses went into over drive, trying to pick anything, any clue to the right direction. But he was starting to panic, and without proper focus, he soon found himself tripping over a rock.

"AAH!" His paw burst with pain, leaving him hunched upon the ground momentarily, before he pushed himself up, staring to the sky.

Nothing…completely nothing.

His heart screamed in his chest; it hated him even more. He'd failed to bring Jack back, even when the boy was right in front of him!

It was like a bad dream, giving him a wonderful glimpse of the happy go lucky spirit, before swiping it out of his reach.

That joyful laughter replaced by silence...the playful, smiley eyes traded for a forbidding glare...

'_Cruel…'_

What or who was cruel exactly he didn't know, but he found himself curling upon the ground, wishing he'd never come to Burgess, wishing he'd never gone looking for the winter spirit, that he'd never gotten so absorbed in his work that he'd painted so many eggs, and ended up coming to the children and making promises he couldn't keep…!

The emerald eyes opened slightly, gazing to the grass that didn't have such a vivid green colour…

"_Promise? Jamie's been really sad…"_

"_Yeah, I promise."_

"_I'm sorry, I know you've all been looking, I just miss him…"_

"_I'll bring him back to ya, promise."_

The green eyes hardened. Determination and pride pushed the Pookan up, and made him stand proud.

Just how long did he plan on letting his darn ego sulk around!?

He was a Pooka, a guardian, the Easter Bunny! He'd made a promise to the children of the world that he would protect them, and whilst it wasn't his centre, that meant that he had to see that fun still existed in this world, and _that_ meant returning its guardian.

He wished he could guarantee his promise to Jamie and Sophie that he would bring their friend back to them, but for certain, he would guarantee that somehow or other, he would bring Jack back.

Being careful of his injured front paw, he tapped the ground firmly.

He knew where he needed to begin, so it was time to do what he did best; push his emotions aside and do what needed to be done.

He didn't know what jack was thinking, but the boy had seemed so lost at the lake...despite leaving with the nightmares, he'd clearly despised them...and he'd fled rather than fight a fellow guardian.

Jack Frost was _not_ the type to back down from a battle!

"For now, innocent until proven guilty, Frost," He spoke as the tunnelled opened at his feet.

Judgement had had its little, initial parade. Now it needed to be left until he knew the truth, and had done what he was supposed to do;

Be a guardian…to a friend.

* * *

_Some of this was really fun to write...other parts were really tricky...what's new? *shrugs* XD_

_As always, sorry for any bad spelling and grammar._

_There'll probably be a fair wait until the next chapter again sorry, but as always, I'll update asap._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
